Harry Potter and the Heir of Excalibur
by ctown.myth
Summary: As the Second Dark War begins, Harry goes through a massive change, gaining a new identity and new powers. But when put through the true test of Dark against Light, will Harry survive, or will Harry crumble at the weight of the world, dooming all forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"To love deeply in one direction makes us more loving in all others." - Anne-Sophie Swetchine_

A lady signed into the mist, shivering as the cold water scratched her bare arms.

It was the most unbearable day in the history of her life, which was saying a lot, since she was centuries old.

King Arthur was dead.

Yes. Dead.

It wasn't known how or when, but when Merlin walked into the same place where she stood now, he found the great warrior lying on the ground, his nemeses laying ten or so feet away from.

The Light had won again against the forces of the dark, but had suffered a lot of casualties on the way. King Arthur's round table was reduced to three brave warriors, a lot less since a few decades ago, where the round table held at least twenty knights of valor. The citizens were the hardest to see killed. So innocent, yet the armies of Mordred slaughtered them mercilessly. She could hear the screams of little children as baby dragons were let to swarm them. She could hear the swords cutting across the sweet flesh of the men. She could see the what was left of the swarmed cities, bones laying scattered, pieces of flesh laying rotting in the moonlight, for there was no light in the rule of the dark. She could see everything in stark clarity as if it were laying right before her eyes.

The Lady of the Lake signed into the mist, shivering as the cold water scratched her bare arms.

"Quite the irony isn't it? We have won everything, yet we lost everything." spoke a voice from behind her.

The Lady smiled at the humor of the statement, "You are quite a strong lady, Guinevere."

"A Queen has to be strong for her people, Riha." came the reply.

Riha grinned at the arrogant, yet wise reply, and turned to face Guinevere. She was brought to see a young girl which had just passed her twenties with sparkling purple eyes and long, silky raven black hair. Guinevere was clad in a simple black robe, yet she shone with beauty.

"Let's walk back, " Riha told her new found friend.

* * *

_Back at Avalon, the new house of the Order of the Light..._

Lancelot smiled at the small six-year old who had entered with Gawain, Hope.

"Hey, princess." He smiled a rare, real, smile.

Hope squiled and ran up to play with her two uncles.

_It shouldn't be like this_, thought Merlin. Hope was just what her name meant, Hope. She was one of the last young girls to survive this war in Scotland. Also saying that only so few boys were there in Scotland, Merlin calculated that Scotland will never reach the height in population for a couple of centuries again.

_Centuries._

Everything was counted in that order now. The war against the Dark was so treacherous that only a few thousand lived to tell the tale.

_The strongest survive, the weak die._

Again, one of the lines that Merlin hoped not to come true, had. The ones to live were the ones to think quickly, and to fight strongly and bravely. The ones who couldn't died; the harsh truth of life in the Dark Age.

Arthur.

Merlin smiled at his new, now dead, friend. When Merlin met Arthur a few decades ago, he could see the power radiating off Arthur unlike anything he had seen before. Merlin took him in and started traing him in the arts of magic he himself had learnt a few years before. Arthur picked it up quickly, and soon enough at the age of eighteen, Arthur could challenge Merlin and equal him in a duel. That was when, Merlin decided to show Arthur the wonder of the outside world.

_Excalibur. The beacon of the Light._

It came quite a surprise to Merlin to see Arthur one day with a sword on his back, returning from hunting for some deer.

_"Hey, Merlin, look what I found!"_

_Merlin just looked at the sword glowing with pure knowledge._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You are the new beacon of the Light!"_

It was then Merlin understood why Arthur held such power. He was the messenger, beacon, or whever you call it, of the light.

Arthur was no king, officially. The people just called him that. Arthur was the son of a bronze smith from northern Scotland. Up there, he was known to be kind and generous, at the same time tough on rules.

_Mordred._

No one knew where this monster or his army had come from, but Merlin speculated that he came from the dark islands north of Scotland. Azkaban. Yes, that's what they call it. It is now rumored that whoever was struck by Mordred's sword, turned into a foul creature who was calded in ripped robes and floated upon the ground. It fed on happiness. Merlin believed that such powerful magic could never exist, but no one could be sure now. Merlin had seen the day being ripped out of the sky by the night. Clear blue-green water turn into a dark navy-blue, so contaminated, that one drop could give you the fever, which would last for months.

The two swords, Mordred's and Excalibur, disappeared after the last battle, never to be seen again. But, Merlin knew where they were, with Fate, who was waiting for the right messengers of both Light and Dark.

* * *

_July 31, 1981..._

_Avalon..._

It was happening, Hope didn't know why, but it was happening.

_Merlin's staff was glowing._

_Excalibur was back._

_The heir of the Light was born._


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Curses

Chapter 1 – Hidden Curses

_"Life is like playing a violin in public and learning the instrument as one goes on." – Samuel Butler_

The day was bright and calm as usual, though unusual for the summer, as last year's had been a rough drought. There were children and their parents joyfully having a good time, taking full advantage of the rather _nice _weather. Among the children was a tall figure, well tall compared to the rest of the kids; wearing a thin fall jacket and having round, black-rimmed glasses, which showed the most remarkable eyes. _Emerald-green eyes._ The figure could have been around late fifteen to early sixteen years of age, but his eyes showed sadness much like of those of adult men who lost a loved one. His eyes were staring into space sadly, into nothingness as he sat on one of the swings, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"…on the swing?" a little boy asked the teen.

"Oh, sorry?" he hadn't heard the boy.

"I said can I play on the swing?" the boy asked again.

"Oh…sure," the teen got off the swing.

The teen's name was Harry Potter, quite unusual in the world, but you have to know that he was not from this world, rather _his _ world was hidden from the rest. To understand why, you have to know that Harry was very special…_very_ special. Harry James Potter was a wizard, and a famous one that.

Harry was sad because his godfather had died last month, and a very important prophecy was revealed before he ended school…

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_…

_and the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the one will have power the Dark Lord knows not_…

_ and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_…

_ the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …'_

Tom Marvolo Riddle (or otherwise known as the Dark Lord Voldemort) killed Harry's parents when he had just turned two years old on the dark night of October 31st, 1980. He had tried to kill Harry too, but since Harry's mother had sacrificed herself, the killing curse backfired, extracting Voldemort's black soul from his body. This action caused Harry to get a lighting-shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and made him famous for destroying the most powerful dark wizard in the world for a century. But, Riddle returned during Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts, the Wizarding School he went to, more powerful than ever, possibly being the most powerful dark wizard to ever live. Last year Riddle tried to get the prophecy, and Harry went into a trap, causing members of The Order of the Phoenix to come to his rescue. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, got killed in the rescue, by falling in to the veil, the one-way gate into the realm of the dead. Sirius was the closest thing to a parent Harry ever had, and it was his fault that Sirius died…

Harry walked up to where he lived, and up to his room. Harry's relatives ignored him for the summer, and he was grateful for that, he'd rather be ignored than be insulted and treated like trash. Mad-Eye was the reason for that, saying that Harry's relatives would get a proper treatment if they did not treat Harry well, and Harry had to send a letter by his owl, Hedwig, saying that he was doing well and the Dursleys were treating him well.

When he opened the door to his room, he found an owl sitting on his bed. Harry untied the letter from the owl's foot and let the owl go, he unfolded the letter and read it, and finding out it was a letter from Professor Dumbledore…

_Harry,_

_I, along with your friend Remus, have been doing some research on your past history, and have found out something quite strange. If you undergo some strange transformation, contact me immediately, do not panic. I shall explain everything when I meet you._

_My Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S.: Miss Granger along with Mr. Weasley have been informed of this…unusual event and if it may happen._

Harry was confused, but one thing he had learned was to trust Dumbledore and do as he says. Nevertheless, tomorrow he had work to do and he wanted to be in a good mood. He went down to eat dinner and after eating went up to his room to re-read his Defense Against the Dark Arts book from last year. After reading it for an hour, he went to bed.

* * *

Harry woke up as the brightness of the sun staring down on his face. He got out of bed and walked out the window, to see another boring day. He checked his clock to see that it was 7:00 a.m., quite early for any of the Dursleys to get up. Making up his mind on what to do next, he went down to the bathroom to clean up for the day and went out for a run around his neighborhood, as he did everyday. He found out that running not only kept him fit but it cleared his mind, making it easier for him to think.

He got back in time to eat breakfast, and went back to his room to study on last years subjects. He only stopped reading for lunch, and after he went to the library to read some fiction. Got back to eat dinner, and after eating he went to the park to sit and think.

Harry got back in the house, tried to clear his mind of all of his thoughts and went to sleep thinking _'what a boring life…'_

Harry's dreams were once again plagued by Sirius falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries…

* * *

Harry woke up the next day felling different...a bit taller. Harry, confused, went up to the mirror in the bathroom at 2:00 a.m. in the morning. Looking up, Harry almost fainted. There, looking back at Harry was not a boy, but a rather pretty 5'8" girl with shoulder-length hair, which was black with two inch-long stripes of red hair on each side. Also alarming, Harry did not have any glasses on, but could see perfectly. And the most confusing of all Harry also felt powerful, very powerful.

Running back to the room, Harry quickly wrote a note to Professor Dumbledore…

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I think that the transformation you were talking about has occurred, please come see me as soon as possible…_

_Harry_

"Here, Hedwig, take this to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you can, hurry!" Harry said while tying the parchment to the owl's leg and helping her out the window.

Harry lay back on the bed wondering what could have possibly have happened…

* * *

Half-hour later a 'pop' signalized the arrival of Dumbledore and Harry sat up straight on her bed. Looking up see saw that Remus had also accompanied Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry, sorry I couldn't come earlywell what do we have here?" said Dumbledore.

"Er, good morning to you too Professor…" Harry replied.

"Come, Harry, pack up, we're taking you to headquarters," Remus said.

In 10 minutes Harry had packed up everything and was ready to head off. Dumbledore pointed his wand to an empty glass and muttered "_Portus_". He held it out for Harry to touch, while Remus shrunk her trunk.

Harry stumbled after landing in the dining hall at 12 Grimlaund Place, and Remus helped her up.

"Come sit here," said Dumbledore, motioning to a chair.

Harry sat down and looked around, seeing nobody there she asked, "Professor, isn't there anybody here?"

"Well, no, at the moment only Remus lives here for the full time, but other Order members come in and out, when the time comes. Hermione wanted to stay at her parents, and the Weasleys are staying at the Burrow, with the protection of a couple of Arours." Dumbledore replied, "Now, you may have a question about the sudden change in you, I believe?"

"Yes, well I was dreaming about Sirius again, and woke up. When I went to check up on myself at the bathroom, I found out I had somehow transformed into a girl. I contacted you wasting no time," said Harry.

Remus looked at Dumbledore and back at Harry and said, "Well that has something to do with what we have been researching. You see, Harry, when you were born you were first identified as girl, but the next day, the doctors looked at you again and found out that you were a boy. But we had a sneaking suspicion that you were cursed so, we started to research and found out that you will turn back and the curse will end near your sixteenth birthday."

"But why would anybody want to turn me into a girl?" questioned Harry, still confused.

"Well thought of that too, so we researched the possible spells. Tell me Harry, can you see clearly without your glasses?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yes, and I also feel stronger, as in more powerful," replied Harry.

"Well that was the curse we found that was closest to you. Well, we think that Wormtail, cursed you with the knowledge that Voldemort gave him. The curse would block out the major parts of the power a person has, but with some side effects; the effects for you were that you changed your gender and lost part of your eyesight. Now, lets say that Voldemort put the curse on you, then the curse would have lasted your full life, but since Pettigrew did it, he was much weaker it only lasted for sixteen years," Remus replied.

"Oh…"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well, I think that you should get ready, we need to go shopping. Oh my, I forgot to tell you that Tonks is here also, she keeps an eye on you when you are not running, so if you need any help ask her."

As if on cue, Tonks walked into the dining room and spotted Harry, "Wotcher, Harry," Tonks whistled, "you used to have all the girls after you, now it seems to have changed into having all the guys after you." Harry blushed.

"Also before you go Harry, you may want to have your name changed?" asked Dumbledore.

"What name did my mother and father want?" Harry asked Remus.

"Well for a girl, Harriet Lily Potter, and for a boy, Harry James Potter."

"I'll go for Harriet Lily Potter, but I'll like it if you still call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry, get cleaned and we will take you to Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Harry…" Tonks pulled Harry up to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping and Inheritances

Chapter 2 - Shopping and Inheritances

_"The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want." - Ben Stein_

It took Tonks and Harry nearly about an hour to get Harry ready. They then said their goodbyes to Remus, who said that Dumbledore was away somewhere. Tonks went outside and pulled out her wand, holding it at Harry's forehead.

"Um...Tonks, what are you doing?" Harry asked, when feeling a tingling on her forehead.

"Just spraying some skin-colored powder on your scar to hide it...done, " Tonks said and then pointed her wand on the opposite side of where it was before.

"Don't tell me that we are going to take the Knight Bus..." scowled Harry.

"Don't scowl, you lose all your prettiness." teased Tonks, just as a purple three-decker bus popped in front of them.

"G'morin, young ladies, what may I do for you?" Stan winked at them.

"Quit the attitude, and take us to Diagon Alley, fast." Tonks said to Stan.

When they reached Diagon Alley, Tonks explained to Harry that she will only need to new school robes and go to Gringotts for some financial work that Tonks didn't talk more about. Then she mentioned that they will go out to muggle London to do some other shopping, normal shopping. She also mentioned that Harry would not need makeup, for her natural looks were what she mentioned, "...a girl would die for...". Ah, well, she'll have to go some other time with Hermonie, she really wanted to know what Lavender and Parvati were up to.

They went to Madam Malkins to get Harry's robes, skirts, sweaters, ties, shirts...well her Hogwarts uniform. After that Tonks suggested that they grab some ice cream and then go to Flourish and Blotts pick up some books. It was then that when Harry was walking to Flourish and Blotts that she felt a wave in the air. Turning quickly to the source, she saw a person with a dark cloak disappear into a corner, heading to the apparation circle in Diagon Alley.

Tonks noticed that Harry was looking at the corner to the left of her and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"Nothing, let's move quickly."

Tonks understood, and walked faster. Soon enough they reached the book shop and bought the books quickly, telling the cashier to keep the change. They rushed out of the shop, and walked quickly to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks was just about to tap the bricks on the wall just when a loud roar right behind them.

Harry turned and came to face the largest Hungarian Horntail she had ever seen in her life. The dragon gave another loud roar and started advancing on them. Harry knowing from fourth year that a dragon's weakness was it's eyes, looked into them, and found them looking dully at her, showing no emotion.

_The Imperious Curse...but, on a dragon!_

Wasting no time, Harry and Tonks both raised their wands. When Harry was just about to shoot the basting curse at the eyes, a blasting curse hit her wand, blowing it to bits. Harry screamed, and looked to her right to meet the eyes of Bellatrix, and scowled.

"Why is poor baby girl scared?" Bellatrix taunted and disappeared.

When Harry turned back to the dragon to see that it had disappeared. Startled, Harry turned to Tonks, to find that she was looking back at her with the same look. Then Harry felt coldness stab her chest so hard that, she fell to her knees. _Dementors._ Sweat formed on her forehead as she struggled to breathe. Harry looked up and, sure enough, there were at least 20 dementors heading into the alley. With a cry Harry stood up, and fully on instinct, raised her hand at one of the fast approaching dementors. The nearest one let out a long breath of freezing air, once this hit Harry, she fell down on her back, the dementor towering over her. Shakily, she raised a hand putting it straight into the dementor's mouth. If the breath was cold as ice, the touch of one, was as cold as frozen carbon. She pulled out all her strength and yelled the incantation to the Patronus Charm.

"Expecto Patronum!"

What happened in the next few seconds, was the most surprising thing that Harry had ever seen. Her hand started to glow a gold color, which started to spread into the Dementor, consuming its entire body. Soon enough the dementor was pulsating a glowing gold, before shattering like glass, the particles burning in the air. In the place of the dementor was a large gold Griffin with red eyes. The Griffin looked at Harry, gave a large cry, and bounded towards the other dementors. The Griffin ran through each of the dementors, the result the same as the first one, each shattering like glass, and the particles burning into the air. Completing its run and returning to Harry, bowing and running into her. Surprised, Harry felt herself glow for a minute, then felling happier then ever, and returning to normal.

"Harry!" came a voice from behind her.

Harry turned to find the worried face of Albus Dumbledore, "Professor, what are you doing here?"

"Harry, what happened back there?"

Harry explained the events of the past few minutes, which quite startled her, too. It seemed that it came as a surprise to Dumbledore, too, because, his eyes widened at the end of her explanation. After explaining, Harry looked at Dumbledore, to find that he was looking at her with a surprised expression.

_Albus Dumbledore speechless, not an everyday scene._

"Well, we shall talk about this later, but first, we shall discuss what I came here for. Please follow me." Dumbledore said after recovering.

Harry walked with Dumbledore, ignoring the countless shocked stares they were getting from the public. Dumbledore walked towards Gringotts, entering and talking with the goblin behind the desk. Harry couldn't understand a word that they were saying, so she assumed that it was Gobbledygook. Dumbledore then turned to her and mentioned her to follow him.

They walked into a empty room, empty of everything except a desk and two chairs. Dumbledore walked behind the desk and mentioned Harry to sit down. _Wonder why he isn't talking, must be sill surprised._ After processing that thought in her mind for about a second, Harry thought that what happened back in the entrance must be quite serious.

"We, or, rather, I am here to discuss with you about some other things I have been keeping from you." Dumbledore told her.

Harry was quite startled. _He has been keeping more things form me,_ "And what exactly are these _things_?"

Dumbledore sighed at her anger, "You have herd that the Potter Family was one of the oldest pureblood families, right? Well, that's what it is, the Potter's Family account here at Gringotts was kept secret from you, and all of Wizarding society, for the fear that we may loose some of the precious books and artifacts contained in there."

"Precious books and artifacts?" Harry asked.

"Rare family books, rings, bracelets, among other things."

"So, can I look at it?" Harry asked.

"That's exactly what we are here to do." Dumbledore smiled.

Dumbledore stood up and began walking to the door, opening it up and signaling her to come. Harry walked behind Dumbledore to the same goblin they had met before. Dumbledore began talking with the goblin, and the goblin walked off to the cart, Harry and Dumbledore following.

"Grip here will be taking us to the two Potter Family vaults." Dumbledore told her.

"Vault_s_?" Harry asked.

"You will see."

They rode down the roller coaster, _all the way down_, until they stopped at the vaults numbered six and seven. They stepped out of the cart and Grip went up to number six and opened it by pressing his hands on the door. The door glowed a pale yellow for a moment, and opened up, letting green steam pass out of the years untouched vault. When it was fully open, Dumbledore and Harry stepped in to reveal the most amount of books on one side on the vault and on the other side, the most amount of cased rings, necklaces, and bracelets.

Dumbledore walked over to the ring collections and opened up the glass case, pulling out a ring, and walking back to Harry.

"This is what your parents created to celebrate the birth of their new child, Harry. This is for you now." Dumbledore said handing the ring to Harry.

The ring was very simple, yet elegant. It had a gold band lined with perfectly square cut emeralds and rubies. Harry put it on her right hand and instantly it shrunk to fit the size of her finger. Harry held her hand out and examined the ring again, to find that there was an encryption glowing behind the stones, it read: "_Harriet Lily Potter_". Confused, Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"The medi-wizard told them that you were a girl, it came as a complete surprise to them, to find you the day after you were born to be a boy not a girl." Dumbledore told her.

"But why are you giving it to me now?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Harry." 


	4. Chapter 3: The Father of Modern Magic

Chapter 3 - The father of Modern Magic

_"The wisest men follow their own direction." - Euripides_

_"Happy Birthday Harry."_

Harry just stared. No, it couldn't be her birthday yet, not as far as she knew. Or, wait, two days ago, it was the 29th, so..._wow, my math is certainly not improving_. Looking back at the ring, Harry smiled.

"What are the other pieces of jewelry?" Harry asked walking to the case of rings.

"Just other family possessions, brought here by their son or daughter after they die." Dumbledore replied.

"So, this vault just holds family possessions, then the other vault must hold money." Harry asked walking back to Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, now it should be even more, as your old vault has been combined with the original." Dumbledore said, walking back out of the vault.

"What was the older vault for, I mean, couldn't I just have used Uncle Vernon's money for Hogwarts." Harry asked, following Dumbledore.

"Ah, but now the question arises that if I did do that, would you be allowed to come to Hogwarts, seeing the views of your Uncle?" Dumbledore questioned back, sitting in the cart.

While riding to the top, Dumbledore told Harry, "I also have something else to show you today, quite interesting it is."

Getting off the cart, Harry followed Dumbledore out of the bank and into the Alley. Dumbledore held out a book, and Harry held it, felling the familiar tug behind her navel.

* * *

Harry landed and fell down on the floor, wincing at the pain on her bottom. Harry got up just in time to hear feet rushing. Looking around, Harry noticed she was in a muggle living room, for there was a car parked near to the window.

"Harry!"

Harry had no time as the person flung herself on her back and they fell down on the floor.

"Really, Hermione, your hugs are getting harsher every year." Harry spoke in a muffled voice.

The girl in question slowly raised herself up, and pulled the other girl up too, only to catch her by the neck again.

"You had us so worried Harry! Are you alright? Did the transformation hurt? You know, we need to get new clothes for you. Also, if you have any questions you can ask me, you know, my ear will be always free for you. How is with Sirius? You can talk about him with me too." Hermione said all this in one breath, Harry was curious how she could breathe normally after that.

"Clam down Hermione, I am sure Harry if fine." said a voice form the hallway.

"Remus!" Harry untangled herself form Hermione, lord Hermione has some strength, and made go to where Remus was standing.

"My, have you changed, Harry." Remus said while shaking Harry's hand, "Everything okay?"

"Fine, what about you. How is the transformations?" Harry asked.

Remus smiled, "The wolf's been good to me. It was kept busy with studying you, Harry."

"So, anyone care to enlighten me where I am?" Harry turned and asked Hermione.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. Harry, welcome to my house. Mom! Dad!" Hermione rushed out of the room.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione's cheerful attitude, "So who got her a new book?"

Remus laughed, "Nobody got her a book, she's just overworked because it seems that you are back in her _watchful eye_."

Harry smirked, "So, Remus, why are you here, weren't you at Grimlaund Place before?"

Remus cheery mood fell, "Sirius default will was passed by Gringotts."

"_Default_ will?" Harry asked.

"Sirius never wrote a will, never passed his mind it seems, so since he is dead, the closest family gets all his possessions. That means that the Black Family Vault, 12 Grimlaund Place all fell into the hands of Bellatrix and Narcissa." Dumbledore replied.

"What about the Order? Where is it located now." Harry asked Dumbledore.

"The Order is now located in this very house. The Grangers, after hearing the story of the world form me, offered their house to protect the members." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling, "You should have seen Miss Granger, she was literally having a fit, seeing that you could not come here, once this place was fully protected."

Harry smiled, clearly seeing the picture.

It was then that Hermione and her parents decided to enter the room. Mr. Granger was a tall man with curly brown hair, his blue eyes seemed to calculate Harry. Mrs. Granger on the other hand, had long, straight blonde hair and soft, brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be Harry. I have to say that you are quite different than form what I expected." Mr. Granger held his hand out to her.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Granger." Harry shook his hand.

"You may call me Dan of you wish, and my wife's name is Jane." Mr. Granger replied after the handshake.

"Of course." Harry smiled at both of them.

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting, but me and Harry have to discuss some important things, if you could excuse us?" Dumbledore asked the Grangers, Jane in particular.

"Sure, Tonks is still working on the basement, but it is safe now." Mrs. Granger replied, and walked out the door.

"Now, Harry, I received a unusual letter this morning, just after we lost Grimlaund Place." Dumbledore told Harry after the Grangers left.

Dumbledore handed Harry the parchment as Remus asked, "Who delivered this letter?"

"That is what most confuses me, the letter was delivered by a phoenix. Strangely, it looked quite familiar but I could not place it." Dumbledore replied.

With a frown on her face, Harry opened the letter, looking at it's contents.

_Miss Potter,_

_You may not know me, but I know you. I have lived for centuries, for I am from the Arthurian age. Have no worries, I not represent the dark, but I ally with the light._

_The days are getting darker, and the darkness will spread again for the first time since Mordred. Your transformation has created an erupt in power for the darkness, and if we do not act as soon as possible, the whole world may be destroyed as we know it._

_The light chooses its messenger, its beacon for every time that darkness ensures. Arthur was the last beacon of the light to fight against Mordred. Now for the new darkness, the light has chosen you._

_I ask you to meet me at Hogwarts tonight, for the time draws to a close too soon._

_Guinevere_

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, to find that he was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. _Damn twinkle, it really gets annoying sometimes_, "Who is this headmaster?"

"I believe I now know who it is," Dumbledore looked up at Remus, "We must leave now, Remus take care of headquarters."

"For sure Albus, take care Harry." Remus replied, embracing Harry goodbye.

"Don't let the wolf get to you, Remus." Harry smiled, backing up to Dumbledore.

The headmaster held out a book to Harry, which Harry grabbed. Feeling the familiar tug again, Harry braced herself for the landing. Harry felt that the tug had stopped, and stiffened her body, trying to stay up this time. No use, Harry still fell, but not on her bottom, but on the floor face first.

"What's with this? I tired, but still fell." Harry groaned as she stood up.

"Maybe you should just let your body relax." Dumbledore replied.

"Whatever, where are we?" Harry took in the surroundings, noticing that they were on what seemed to be the entrance to a forest.

"We, are on a different entrance to the Forbidden Forest. According to what I know, we should be seeing someone by now." Dumbledore said, looking around, as if searching for something.

"Looking for something, I presume Albus?" Harry turned and searched for her wand, sadly remembering that it was destroyed in the dementor attack at Diagon Alley.

The man standing before Harry, was unlike any other she had seen. He had long curly brown hair, and the sharpest brown eyes Harry had ever seen. _I know that face,_ thought Harry, _he looks a lot like...Hermione?_

"Why, yes Gawain, I was looking for Lancelot or you. It seems that it is your turn to patrol the grounds?" Dumbledore walked up and embraced the man in a brotherly hug.

"Ah, Harry, long time no see, though you must not remember, for it still much in the future for you." Gawain smiled in her direction.

"Err...sorry for being so rude, but who are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"I am Gawain, one of the knights of the great King Arthur's round table." Gawain said extending a hand towards Harry.

"Ahh..." Harry just could not believe her ears.

Gawain turned to Dumbledore, "We must get going, the others are expecting us."

Dumbledore turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry's sill shocked expression, smiled, and led her into the forest by her shoulder. They walked for some time, passing only trees with the same haunted look as the rest of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Then Harry spotted some color deep ahead, and nearing it she looked into what seemed to be a large meadow, filled with every type of flower or grass that one could ever imagine. Then, in the center, stood a small castle, at least two stories high, and a magical aurora that seemed to be consisting of every color possible covering it. A man walked out of the castle, and looked a lot like Dumbledore, the same twinkling blue eyes, the same white beard and hair, the only difference seemed to be the different robes and the staff that he carried with him. They stopped merely inches away from each other.

The old man looked towards Harry and said, "Hello, Harry, my name is Merlin."

_By Merlin,_ Harry thought, _it's Merlin._


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

Chapter 4 - Questions

_"Keep true to the dreams of thy youth." - Friedrich von Schiller_

_...its Merlin_

"Who...Wah...Umm?" Harry stared dumbfounded at the old man.

Merlin just smiled and turned to Dumbledore, "I need to talk with Harry a bit more, why don't you and Gawain just go inside, the rest of the Order are waiting for you."

Dumbledore nodded, looked at Harry and smiled, "Still confused?"

After Dumbledore and Gawain walked away, Merlin started walking toward where Harry and Dumbledore came from. They walked for quite a while, taking twists and turns in the dark forest.

"I suppose that all this information must have startled you, am I right?" Merlin asked, breaking Harry from watching two birds fight.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, but I always seem calm enough to walk through it like it was normal. Why?" Harry asked the old wizard.

Merlin turned to Harry and looked at her with his shining black eyes, "Did Dumbledore talk to you about anything called pure magic?"

"No, not that I can remember." Harry looked at Merlin confused.

"Pure magic is a type of magic that exists in its purest form. With pure magic, you don't need an item to perform your magic, you just do it on your own. You, Harry, hold such tremendous amounts of pure magic, that it even amazes me." Merlin said while looking around himself as if looking for something.

"That still doesn't explain why I am so calm." Harry asked.

"Be patient, Harry, you will find that it will help you greatly in your life if you are. You see, magic exists everywhere, in us humans, other lower life forms, trees, leaves, even in thin air. Magic is what controls and runs this world, and you may see that it also runs other worlds, too." Merlin said gesturing around himself.

"Other worlds?" Harry couldn't follow the old man.

"You will see soon. Magic doesn't just simply exist within ones self, it comes form the soul. Magic is very powerful, it contains the energy not only to destroy life, but to also make life." Merlin looked at Harry with a serious expression on his face.

"But if magic comes form a persons soul, why can't muggles do magic?" Harry asked, completely ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"You must believe. You must love. You must live. Muggles didn't believe that magic exist. Muggles didn't live life, they questioned it, thinking it of a mere scientific existence. I won't say that muggles didn't love, few did, and those that did, found magic. You must also understand, magic may be a form of energy, but it is not only energy. Magic is the expressions, the feelings, the need, magic is everything. You are magic, yet magic is you. Magic exists because of you, and you exist because of magic. We created magic by existing, and magic created us by existing. Magic is everything, absolutely everything." Merlin started walking further into the forest.

Harry pondered over the short teaching of magic, then asked, "The way you say it, means that we control magic, and magic controls us?"

Merlin stopped and looked at the sky, "You are starting to understand it Harry, good job. After living as long as I have, you will see magic not as a type of energy, but as a life form. You will find out that magic doesn't make the decisions for us, it forms us and leaves us to be, to live life on our own decisions."

Harry looked at the sky, the clouds forming and separating, the wind pushing the clouds, and then she understood. Magic is like a author writing a story. The author starts a new character, and lets him or her build themselves up. They start to create a mind of their own, making their own decisions, personality, and making their own shape.

_We are simply characters in the book of time, we develop as time moves on, page after page, chapter after chapter. We create our own personalities, our own decisions, our own life. Magic just writes what we do down in the large book called Time._

Harry looked back down and saw the whole world in a whole new vision. The trees, the air, the birds, sky, ground, hell even Merlin and herself, seemed to be pulsating with a new born light. Harry walked around the spot on the forest as if a new born baby seeing the world for the first time. Her emerald eyes seemed to shine as she took in the seemingly new world around her. And for the first time laughed.

_Laughed._

Not just the laugh of seeing joy, the laugh of _experiencing _joy. She felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in her life. It felt that her past had been fake, abnormal, untrue. She felt so _real_. _So, absolutely, real._ She felt as if she was reborn into the world. She now not only saw magic, she _felt _it. She felt the magic surrounding her, she felt the magic in the tree, in the air, in herself. She closed her eyes and sank to her knees, feeling the warmth that magic gave her, the comfort. Tears started to prickle in her eyes, not tears of sadness, rather tears of joy, comfort, happiness. It felt like bliss to her. _Eternal bliss._

Harry opened her eyes to see that Merlin was smiling down at her. Harry smiled back. She wiped off the tears with the end of the sleeve of the sweatshirt she wore, and stood up.

"I understand now. I understand why I live, understand why it is only me that can fulfill the prophecy. I can _see_ now. _Truly see._"

Merlin merely smiled at her and started walking back to the castle.

_How do I know that he is walking back to the castle, _Harry asked herself.

_Because you do,_ something answered the question.

_Because I do, _Harry echoed.

Harry and Merlin walked in silence through the forest, before Merlin finally spoke, "After getting back to the castle, Dumbledore and I will talk to you about your recent transformation. Also, at that time, you may ask anything you would like about the matter."

"Hmm..." Harry replied in a soft voice.

They approached the clearing again, and Harry saw the most beautiful thing in her life. The whole meadow seemed to glow with magic, and blue dome covered the flowers of multiple colors. It all looked like a dream, a vision, but it was not. It was _magic._

Harry shifted her gaze to the blue dome that seemed to encircle the meadow, and asked Merlin, "What's the blue dome?"

"It is the wards that are placed around the castle." Merlin said without looking at her, and Harry grasped a final fact, she could see magic even in its most impure form.

They continued to walk towards the castle. They entered the front gates and walked into what seemed to be the foyer. Harry looked around the large two storey room, fascinated by the markings around the wall. They walked up the stairs and turned to what seemed to be a large room with a desk, large bookshelves, couches and a large fireplace that stood half the length of the room. The occupants stopped their chatting and turned to the newcomers of the room.

Merlin smiled and moved to the couches, sitting down. Harry looked confused, not knowing what to do. One of the women rolled her eyes and came up to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Hope." Harry noticed that she had a thick London accent with a hint of American. Hope seemed to have green eyes almost the same as Harry's and red hair that fell down in curls to her back. Hope took her hand and brought Harry to the couch and set her down, then sitting down beside her.

"Seriously, Merlin, you confused the poor girl back there. That was not a way to treat a guest," the one with straight raven black hair and purple eyes glared at Merlin.

"Guest? I think Harry should consider herself family now that she is here." Merlin smiled and looked at the man with long brown hair.

"Guinevere does have a point, Merlin." the one with short black hair and black eyes sat up straighter in his seat.

"Alright with all of you stop it, you are confusing Harry even more." Hope called out the room in general.

"Oh fine, it seems that I will be the one that should do the presentations tonight." Dumbledore stood up, walked to where Harry was seated and took the last seat on the couch.

"Let's start with Lancelot, the one with short brown hair and black robes. He is known for being King Arthur's best friend, and one of the best warriors in Camelot." Dumbledore said pointing to the couch that he had just vacated a seat form.

"You should know Merlin, I hope. Then there is Gawain, King Arthur's second cousin, and also one of the best warriors in Camelot." Dumbledore pointed to the man with brown hair.

"Then there is Guinevere, wife of King Arthur, now a widow. She is very talented in healing and charms." Dumbledore pointed to the beautiful raven haired woman.

"Finally there is Hope, niece of Gawain. She is very talented in all areas of magic and battle." Dumbledore pointed to the red haired girl.

"You all still seem so young, why?" Harry asked.

"We took an oath to protect the universe form any darkness forever. This is why I still look as if I am thirty two, Lancelot looks as if he is thirty six and Gawain still looks as if he is thirty four." Guinevere answered.

"I took the oath when I was seventeen, so it looks as if I have not aged at all." Hope said from beside Harry.

"As for me, I took the oath with Hope, so I look as if I am still ninety three." Merlin said from across the room.

"Enough of introductions, now did you have some questions Harry?" Dumbledore asked, relaxing back into the sofa.


	6. Chapter 5: Answers

Chapter 5 - Answers

_"It is better to know some of the questions than all the answers." - James Thurber_

_"Enough of introductions, now did you have some questions Harry?" Dumbledore asked, relaxing back into the sofa._

"Who am I?" Harry was startled by what she asked.

Merlin smiled, "Very good question, Harry. But I don't know if I can answer it fully for you, even I don't know many things."

Merlin stood up and started pacing in front of the couches, "Why don't we have a small history lesson, hmm? You must know the famous King Arthur?"

"Isn't he famed for ruling England after killing one of the most powerful dark lord to exist?" Harry replied.

"Right, now, I met him when he was a young child, yet I was amazed by the power he held at that age. He held tremendous power! I decided that I should take him in and train him myself, thinking what would happen if he ever accepted the dark arts. So, Arthur lived in my watch for almost nineteen years, where I taught him magic, swordsmanship, politics, and anything I ever knew. Him and I grew very close in those years. We were like friends. That is until the dark lord came around. Mordred. That same name still gives fear to some of us." Merlin said as Gawain shivered.

"How powerful was Arthur?" Harry asked Merlin.

"Both Arthur and Merlin were very powerful, they were both equal in power. I must say that Voldemort reminds me a lot of Mordred, but Voldemort at least seems a bit human that he enjoys life, even if it is to kill. Mordred was like someone who is possessed, he never talked but for orders, he never said anything, he just killed. Human after human." Merlin sat back down opposite from Harry.

"Anyways, back to your question. During the dark wars, Arthur found Guinevere." at that Guinevere blushed, "A few months later, they were married. At that point Mordred was at his peak as was starting to anger Arthur at his way of killing. Arthur left two months after marriage, alongside with Lancelot and Gawain, to some place he had predicted that Mordred would strike next. It was at that point that Arthur told Guinevere that they should continue the his line of Kings, magically of course. That night Mordreds forces of wizards and witches pushed back Arthur back to his castle. Arthur and Mordred got separated form the rest as they dueled. Nobody knows what happened in the duel, but there were some reports of large waves of magical energy coming from the point where I found Arthur early in the morning." Merlin looked at Harry.

"So, Arthur killed Mordred?" Harry asked.

Merlin nodded, "And Mordred killed Arthur."

"How?" Harry frowned.

Merlin looked at the ground, "Nobody knows."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Harry speared her eyes into Merlin's.

Merlin looked at the carpet, "Guinevere did have a child, but it was lost after the dementors attacked the castle."

"Dementors? They still existed then?" Harry asked surprised.

"They were created in our time. Mordred's sword, I believe, was the one to create such daemons. Each time the sword torched a human skin, it would turn them into the soul sucking creatures, we came to call dementors." Merlin looked up at Harry.

"The Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"I created it, but it needed a very powerful wizard or witch to destroy the soul sucker, weaker magical kinds would only be able to hold the dementor off." Lancelot spoke up.

"Back to your question, we did find Guinevere child later, but only on his death day. He named himself Thomas Potter." Merlin said going back to the question.

That was a bombshell for Harry. The great King Arthur was her ancestor? It couldn't be possible. Then again looking at these centuries old people talking to her, anything could be possible right now.

"Also, Hope decided to carry on the magical blood, too. Her first child was named Mark Evans. Ancestor of your mother." Gawain said staring into his deep thoughts.

Harry looked to her right to Hope, who was looking at Harry with a wide smile on her face. This was getting frightening. She was the heir of King Arthur and one of his knights?

"There is more to your identity." Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since the start of the conversation.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore, _more, what am I now, heir of the gods in the heaven?_

"Just after you were born, Merlin's staff started glowing," looking at Harry's frown he continued, "See, Merlin's staff was linked to Excalibur, because he was Arthur's master, he was the one that trained him. If Excalibur existed, his staff would glow, saying that the Light was near." Dumbledore looked at Merlin.

"The Light? What's that?" Harry asked Dumbledore and Merlin.

"The Light is referred to the person who holds Excalibur, or otherwise known to us as the Sword of the Light. Now seeing that my staff started glowing, means that the Light was back." Merlin looked at Dumbledore.

"But that means..." Harry looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Yes, Harry, that's why you are here. You are the Heir to the Light." Dumbledore looked at Harry with pride in his eyes.

"How? Are you sure it is me?" Harry looked from Merlin to Dumbledore.

"Yes we are, I saw you in my vision." Gawain spoke again.

"Vision? You are a seer?" Harry turned her attention to Gawain.

"Yes I am. I saw you just after you were born, and just after Pettigrew put that curse on you." Gawain looked at Merlin.

"Ah, yes, the curse. Very powerful one that. I myself was amazed that Peter could hold such power. But I was disappointed. That particular curse needs a lot of pure, raw, power. So, what Peter did was simple. He killed another wizard, or witch I am not sure, and drained their power into himself. Now he had what he needed." Merlin said.

"But then why did it wear off?" Harry asked.

"Peter may still have had the full power of another wizard, but he still did not have all the power to make the curse last your whole life. Only Voldemort could have done that. But, I could see the logic in what Tom decided, if he did perform that curse, he would not be as strong as he is today. The curse would have drained a lot of his raw power." Dumbledore answered.

"But why did he have to put me under such a powerful curse? Am I that strong?" Harry pestered.

"My dear girl, you are so strong, that even I cannot dream about your power. At least I had the scurrility that I could dream about Tom's power." Dumbledore said gaining some of the twinkle in his eye back.

Harry had one more question, "So I can go to him right now, do the killing curse, and get the world rid of that thing?"

"Ah, this is where is gets worse. Tom Riddle is much more of a smart man that anybody can take him for. After you ripped him of his body, he stared to think over what mistakes he has done in his life. He figured that if he could get some of your blood in him, before the curse runs off, he could have some of your power." Merlin answered this time.

"So, he is as powerful as me right now?" Harry asked yet again.

"No, he is more powerful than you. Lately we got more reports of large dementor activity in northern Whales. It seems that Voldemort has gotten himself hold of the Dark Blade. Also, I can see that some of your power yet needs to be unlocked. You are not as powerful as you should be." Dumbledore answered.

"How do you know so much things?" Harry knew it was rude, but Dumbledore seemed to know as much as Merlin.

Dumbledore merely smiled.

"Wait, but if I did transform, shouldn't by body explode form the sudden addition of magic?" Harry asked Merlin.

"Yes, it should, but it seems that your body transformed back first into it's original shape. When you were born, your body was made to handle such tremendous amounts of energy, and much more if I am not wrong." Merlin answered.

"So what about the swords? Do they make you more stronger, give you a shield, what do they do?" Harry asked the room in general.

"The Dark Blade, it seems enhances the holders speed, and strength. Aside form that it only creates dementors, which you already know." Hope spoke up form beside Harry.

"Excalibur is very much different. She only holds knowledge, pure knowledge. Whoever wields the blade, will know everything they will need to know about the world. It is said that Excalibur can show the person the future, the past and the present. Other than that, I think you will find out for your self." Lancelot said with serious eyes.

"Myself?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Harry, we must get you to Excalibur as fast as we can, time is running out." Merlin said.

"Now? What's the problem now? Why can't we go later, like say next week? Anyways don't you give it to me?" Harry spoke very fast, obviously nervous.

"The problem is that we are running out of time. Voldemort is picking up new followers like picking berries form a bush. Also, Merlin doesn't give it to you, you have to find it yourself. That is one way that Excalibur can test if you are ready for the challenge or not." Gawain looked at Harry with steel eyes.

Seeing that Harry had no way out of this, "Oh, very well, how am I supposed to find it?"

"In your heart." Guinevere said.

_In my heart..._

Harry stood up and closed her eyes. Images seemed to flash by in her mind until it stopped at one...

_In my heart..._

It was the first picture of her parents when she had looked into the Mirror of Erised...

Harry opened her eyes, and whispered to the room, "Excalibur is at Godric's Hollow."


	7. Chapter 6: The Sword of The Light

Chapter 6 - The Sword of The Light

_"To love and be loved is to feel the sun form both sides." - David Viscott, MD_

_Harry opened her eyes, and whispered to the room, "Excalibur is at Godric's Hollow."_

Harry looked into the shining eyes of Merlin, who sat back and looked at her with...Harry couldn't place it rightly.

"Before we go to fetch the sword, I believe that we must dress Harry here up, hmm?" Merlin looked at Guinevere and Hope.

"You wait here Guinevere, I'll set Harry up." Hope got up and tugged at Harry to follow her.

They walked back to the staircase and continued to the other side. Walking through the doors, Harry saw a circular room with a chandelier hanging down the middle. On each side there were two staircases leading up, and directly in front there was a large window starting form ground and moving up to the top of the large room. In the middle was a open fire place, magically lighted. On the right of the fireplace there were couches surrounding a table, on the left there was a desk with piles of parchment, paper and fat, small circular disks. Looking towards the bottom part of the right wall, she saw another door with gold lining around it. Looking to the opposite side, she saw another door, but unlike the other door, this one had silver lining around it. The floor was covered with a circular rug, the patterns running outward form the fireplace.

"To the right is the rooms for Gawain and Lancelot, to the right is mine and Guinevere's. Merlin's room is the door on the left and your is on the right. Once you are done dressing up come back to the Great Room, where the rest of us will be ready to go. I'll be right out here if you need any help." Hope said using her hands to point out the objects.

Harry nodded and smiled at Hope, then walking to the door on the right. She stopped in front of it, looking for a door knob, but seemingly there was none. Harry looked over at Hope and frowned. The only response she got was a smile and a nod. _Well, it seems that I'll have no help for the most part of the day, _Harry thought. Harry decided to try to only push the door open, and put her hand there. Her hand went right through the door. Harry jumped and pulled her hand back, the spot where her hand was rippling like water. Curious on what happened, Harry tried again, putting her hand on the door. It again went through, but Harry didn't jump, she continued moving through the door, immersing slowly parts of herself through what seemed to be the door. Soon enough Harry walked right through the door, stumbling after letting go a breath she didn't know was holding.

The room was spectacular. On the left wall was a large window, with red drapes with gold lining, the moonlight shining through into the room. The floor was hardwood, except for the area with the bed, night table and a red couch. The bed itself was impressive, it was large enough for two people to sleep on, and had large, stuffed pillows lining the whole top. The entire bed was covered with a large, over packed, gold colored blanket. Beside the bed was a maple night table with a magical clock, the time hovering in the air as a hologram. Beside the clock was a empty picture frame. The small table had two drawers, opening the top one, Harry found parchments, quills and ink bottles. Then, opening the bottom one, Harry found small magical gadgets which looked like dark detectors. Closing the drawer, Harry walked over to the red couch, feeling the soft cotton weaving in her hands. Harry looked up and walked over to the side opposite to the window, and found a large dresser there. The dresser could have easily been the length of Harry's room in Privet Drive, the mirror in the middle reaching midlevel to the ceiling.

On the dresser was a stack of clothes Harry supposed what she was to wear. She undressed, and picked up the gray piece of cloth, which seemed to be a skirt, as soon as she picked it up, another garment appeared on it's spot. Harry put the skirt on, finding that it just covered her knees, and picking up the next article, a white tank top. The third piece of clothing was a grey turtle neck sweater. Confusing Harry, the next thing which appeared was a dark brown belt, she put it on, fastening the buckle on the front. Next came a dagger and it's holder, which floated to Harry's belt's right side. Once it stopped a few inches form her, Harry grabbed it and fastened it onto it's rightful place on her belt. Looking up Harry saw a sword holder. Eyebrows up, Harry fastened the holder to the left side of the belt. Next came a sparkling piece of lightweight cloth. Harry picked it up and examined it, finding out that it was a robe. Harry slipped the shining silver robe and found that it cooled down Harry to the right temperature. Back on the dresser was a pair of silver same shining boots, that when slipped on, reached Harry's ankles. Turning back to the dresser, Harry found pieces of jewelry and a watch. Harry took the new watch and slipped the chrome silver on her left arm. Back on the dresser was some thing that confused Harry to every end. It was sort of a crest broken in two, switched sides and put back together. Shrugging, Harry decided to ask Hope once she got outside. Looking around the room for the last time, Harry stepped out to the round room.

Harry's mouth dropped at the sight that behold her at the other side of the door. There stood Guinevere with sapphire robes, arrows on her back and her left arm holding a bow.

"Where's Hope?" Harry first asked, walking up to Guinevere.

"She went to get changed, like me, " Guinevere smiled, "It seemed that you are having some problems with your jewelry, hmm?"

Harry blushed, "Um, yeah, how do you put this on, " she held out the piece of silver to the lady.

Guinevere merely took it and pressed it to Harry's forehead. Feeling a soft tickle where Guinevere put the silver, Harry reached a hand to her forehead, feeling the silver as it seemed to be stuck on her skin. Guinevere turned her to the mirror on the desk at the other side of the room, and Harry saw that on her forehead was something like a crown, the silver seemed to have magically expanded itself at the touch of her skin.

"Shall we move?" Guinevere asked Harry.

"Sure, " while they were walking, Harry asked the lady, "What was the door, I mean why was my door acting like that?"

"What? Oh, walking through them, hmm? It was Merlin's great idea to design such doors. The doors only allow the room's owner to walk though first if there is nobody there, then, if the occupant is inside, the other who wants to enter, has to knock on the now solid door. The occupant has to say enter or some other word so that the door will unlock itself and the person can walk through the door. Quite an ingenious idea, I must say." Guinevere stated.

Walking back out to the foyer, Harry found the rest of the group. Hope was dressed in forest green, Gawain was dressed in brown, Lancelot was dressed in back and silver. Both Merlin and Dumbledore still wore the same robes as earlier.

"Very charming, Harry. Looks good on you." Dumbledore smiled his shining blue eyes at Harry.

"Enough of this, I think we should get serious now." Lancelot looked at Merlin.

Merlin held his hand out to Harry, "Harry, we are going to apparate, you will have to hold on to my hand as we go there."

Harry walked up to Merlin and held his hand tightly as Hope, "Ready, to Godric's Hollow!"

Harry only felt a slight tickle as the castle faded form view and a small village appeared. The moon lit the dark streets, making it sound eerie. There was no wind at all, giving the village a strange peaceful feeling that Harry did not like at all. Dumbledore started walking down the street, rounding the corner at the front. Harry assumed he wanted them to follow him, so she walked behind him, the rest following her. Soon she saw Dumbledore had stopped and was looking at an empty lot with green grass flowing, from what wind Harry couldn't find out.

"This is the place." Dumbledore softly said to the empty darkness.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head in and start looking for it." Hope said form behind, signaling that all had arrived.

"No, Hope. Only Harry can find her, " Harry then felt a aged hand on her shoulder, "Remember, follow your heart, " she was then pushed lightly toward the grass.

Harry closed her eyes again and started walking on the grass, randomly taking turns here and there. Soon enough, Harry saw a faint blue glow, and started walking quickly towards the light. Harry stopped when she saw that the light was glowing so bright in her mind that she might go blind. She opened her eyes and saw a sword's hilt driven into the ground.

Harry turned back, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Guys, I've found it!"

Harry turned back to the hilt, and curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled the sword out of the soft soil.


	8. Chapter 7: Excalibur

Chapter 7 - Excalibur

_"It is what you learn after you know it all that counts." - John Wooden_

Harry turned back to the hilt, and curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled the sword out of the soft soil.

The sword seemed to come out of the soft soil as a knife slicing through soft butter. As if on cue, the grass stopped waving, the invincible wind seemed to have stopped. Harry held up the sword, turning it this way and that, as if inspecting it for any cracks.

"It's beautiful." a voice beside Harry spoke.

"Just the way I remembered it." another voice.

The sword certainly was beautiful. The hilt seemed to be made of steel and a coat of platinum. The blade was of a long sword, pure iron ore seeking the whole length. The whole blade faintly glowed a bright blue.

"Be prepared, Harry." Merlin said from in front of her.

_Be prepared,_ Harry thought, _prepared of what? _

As if answering the question, the sword suddenly started glowing brighter and brighter. The light seemed to grow to blinding proportions. Soon, the blue light engulfed Harry and the whole lot around the group.

Images started flowing through Harry's eyes, or was it in her head? Harry didn't know, the images were like forcing her to look at them. Harry metally sighed as the images stopped, but as soon as it stopped, information started going through her again.

Harry felt like she was reading a book at the speed of light. She tried to pull some of the sentences out...

_Camelot..._

_Rome..._

_Mt. Olympus..._

_The Great Wall of China, as it will be called soon..._

_Hiroshima..._

_...it came to be called the Space Race..._

_...the dismantling of the Soviet Union..._

_...the non-magical technology revolution..._

_It is like...what?_

_History...his story._

_I am reading time._

The large book flipped through the last page, the present, and the book closed shut. Harry thought that it was finally over, but then it started again.

Words in Latin, German, Spanish, French, Cantonese, Sanskrit, in all languages started rushing through the barrier of air that seperated Excalibur and Harry's brain.

_Lumos..._

_Perfectus Totalis..._

_Expecto Patronum..._

_Spells...they are spells._

As soon as the words stopped, Harry stood there for a few moments, looked around at the surprised faces, and fainted.

* * *

_There was blue light all around her..._

_Hints of green stood out now..._

_yellow..._

_red..._

_cyan..._

_white..._

_White light surround her in all sides._

_She seemed to be standing on something, yet when she looked down, she saw only light._

_She started walking in front of her, putting her hands out, as if blind..._

_Spots of blue started appearing on the sides?_

_They started coming together, each one circling around some ungoverned center._

_The whole thing looked like some of those posters in her muggle science class, what were they?_

_Atoms._

_The spheres of blue light came to together, but still some stayed rotating around the now meter wide sphere._

_The blue ball started morphing, stretching in all sides._

_It then took a shape of a cloaked human, man or woman, Harry couldn't tell._

_"Harry Potter, are you not?" The figure spoke in a calm voice._

_"Y-Yes."_

_"May I introduce myself? I am Fate, the Magic."_

_Harry was surprised by the figures directness._

_But wait...Fate?_

_Atoms, the making of everything that exists in the muggle world._

_"Atomos?"_

_"Yes, many have called me that."_

_"What can I do for you?"_

_The figure seemed to glow brighter for a moment, the blue spheres orbiting around it starting to move faster._

_"Fulfill your destiny, that is what you can do for me."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The two swords of the light and dark are very powerful, only those who truly deserve it get it."_

_"Excalibur and what?"_

_"The dark blade. You are destined to meet the dark in a battle, and only one can leave, I trust you know that?"_

_"O-Of course. Yes."_

_"Then you must return and continue your life. I shall call on you again when you are needed. I am afraid it might be too soon."_

_The figure held out a blue luminescent hand and twitched it. Harry felt the ground beneth her fall. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The white started fading out, blackness covering her sight again._

* * *

"...HARRY, wake up."

Harry's eyes snapped open, and she felt herself breathing hard. She opened her mouth to speak something, but only a small, weak croak came out. _ Screaming._ She had been screaming too much.

"GET A GLASS OF WATER, NOW!" Harry heard Hope yell.

She soon felt a soft hand push her up from her sleeping form, and a glass pressed to her lips. She savored the cleared liquid like a traveler of the desert lacking water for weeks. Soon, the whole glass was empty, and she threw her head back to get some much needed air.

"Felling well, now?" Harry turned to Merlin.

Eyes wide, Harry answered, "All that knowledge..."

Merlin smiled, "Excalibur is not called the Blade of Knowledge for nothing."

Harry looked down at her right hand, where the Blade of the Light was still clutched tightly in her hand, "Knowledge, knowledge is power."


	9. Chapter 8: Heart of Phoenix

Chapter 8 - Heart of Phoenix

__

"Often the best way to win is to forget to keep the score." - Marianne Espinosa Murphy

Harry looked down at her right hand, where the Blade of the Light was still clutched tightly in her hand, "Knowledge, knowledge is power." 

Harry smiled as the Weasleys entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. "Hey all."

Harry had woken today with Excalibur still clutched in her hand, her knuckles starting to bleed form the excessive usage it was getting.

Harry returned the hug Mrs. Weasley gave her. "How are you, Harry?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley, fine."

Merlin had told her that Excalibur had given her the knowledge of the whole world of time.

Mr. Weasley walked up to her and stood there, unsure of what to do. Finally, Harry took the initiative.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, how's things?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Fine, girl, fine."

So, now, Harry not only knew the most things that a single person would know, Harry knew what happened since the begging of Earth.

Harry looked at the rest of the Weasley children standing there, Ginny looking at her with a mixed expression, Ron wide eyed, the twins with bemused smirks - Harry smirked back at them - Bill and Charlie looking Harry over with a frown.

"Have to say, I've missed a lot, eh?" Bill stated finally.

Since the begging of Earth, quite a lot to take on in one's head.

"So, that all that you all are going to do, just stand there?" Harry folded her arms.

The twins started laughing, for what reason, Harry really did not want to know. Bill and Charlie just came over and ruffled Harry's hair, causing her to scowl. Ginny smiled and Ron came over to Harry scratching the back of his head.

"Err, hey mate, how's it going? Was that the right thing to say, I mean to a girl, right?" Ron looked at Harry who laughed at Ron's tactics.

Slinging her arm around Ron's shoulder Harry said, "No worries Ron, no worries."

Ron beamed.

Harry soon found a pair of arms around her neck again, turning back to in front of her, Harry found that Ginny had come and embraced her.

"Welcome Harry, to the world of girls." Ginny stepped back and grinned, "Now with just a few catch ups on being a girl, and the transformation will be complete!"

Harry looked wide-eyed at Ginny, "Umm, can't we put that talk up till a bit later?"

Ginny smiled slyly, "Nope, you're getting it now."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull Harry up the stairs, "Good luck, mate. I really feel sorry for you." Ron said solemnly behind her.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

_Thank god that I'm done with them, _Harry thought, _those two girls were so much the opposite of what I imagined them to act around...well...girls._

Harry stepped into the kitchen and, to her relief, only Ron was seated there. "Hey, Ron."

Ron looked up at her, and a face of worry came about his face, "How did it go?"

"Pretty bad, they wouldn't shut their mouths, or even let me talk."

"What did they say?"

"Don't know, I really didn't listen."

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "Then what did you do for the past two hours there?"

Harry sighed and leaned back into the chair, "I think that I let my brain catch up with my life, you know, let the past sink down."

"So you have never done that before."

"Not in such depth."

"Well, I can say that someone has changed."

"Quite odd, that statement coming form you."

Ron grinned, "So, since that you are a girl now, tell me. Do I look good, as in, say, hot? Hmm?"

Harry smiled at Ron, "You know when I said that I let my brain catch up with my life?"

"Yeah..."

"I forgot to mention that I still have to get used to being a girl."

"So, not squealing over any guy?"

"Well, my head is hurting from my thinking on that topic."

"What's your thoughts?"

"See, two days ago, I was a guy interested in girls, and the next day I _am _a girl. Even after becoming a girl, see, I still think how hot a girl is, so my head hasn't changed it's mind on that part. So, if the flow of thoughts is still that way for the rest of my life, then I have to consider myself a lesbian, " Harry made a face, "and I really don't want to be one. If I think about guys, then my head considers me gay, so...yeah can't really get the genders straight, as in which one to go for."

"You could go for both."

"Yeah...no. Why are we talking about this anyways?"

As if just realizing it, Ron blushed and started stuttering. "Umm...yeah...really...don't...know..."

"Anyways can you come up, I want to talk within the four of us."

Ron got up and followed Harry out the door. "Harry, why are you wearing your Hogwarts uniform?"

Harry turned at the door and scratched the back of her head. "The jeans Tonks bought for me were, let's say, really tight."

Harry and Ron walked up to the girls bedroom and Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione, Ginny, it's Harry here and I'm with Ron, can we come in?"

"Yea, sure."

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room, walking over to Ginny's bed and sitting down on it, Ron sitting beside her. The two girls were on Hermione's bed, may have been discussing something.

"Err, I wanted to talk about what happened last year." Harry started.

"Oh, Harry you know you can talk about...Snuffles...with us, right? We always have an open ear." Hermione spoke up.

"Sirius, well I've almost accepted his fate, right. But I wanted to talk about my actions last year." Harry got up and started pacing, "You know, I've been so busy thinking about myself and shouting about something small that came up in the paper or anything else. Well, I wanted to apologize for being such stuck up in what matters in for myself and I didn't spend much time thinking for the rest of us. I shouldn't have fallen for Voldemort's trick." Unsurprisingly, Ron and Ginny flinched at his name, thought Ginny less than Ron.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione came up and embraced Harry, who hugged her back.

"It's alright, mate. Any guy would do that." Ron came up and clamped Harry shoulder, squeezing it comfortably.

Ginny came up to just behind Hermione. "Think of it, Harry, if you hadn't gone to the Department of Mysteries in June, the world wouldn't know that Riddle came back." Harry smiled and ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Thanks guys."

As if on cue Gawain stormed though the door. "Harry, get down in the living room, now!"

Harry frowned and let go of Hermione and rushed down the steps, the other three following her. Harry stepped into the Granger's living room and stopped in mid step. The sight she saw before her, was something she never expected to see.

Gawain turned to her and said, "Riddle knows."

On the clean carpet of the living room lay Sir Lancelot covered in blood.


	10. Chapter 9: Body of Griffin

Chapter 9 - Body of Griffin_  
_

_"I know how men in exile feed on dreams of hope." - Aeschylus_

_On the clean carpet of the living room lay Sir Lancelot covered in blood._

"What happened?" Asked Harry in a hasted voice. 

"We really don't know, Lancelot hasn't fully recovered yet to speak to us. But I do have a feeling that we may get the information soon." Merlin spoke from sitting in front of Lancelot's head. 

Just then the front door barged open and a cut-faced Kinglsey stormed into the Granger's house with Tonks in his arms. 

"Death Eaters in Godric's Hollow. Just what you expected, Hope." Kingsley panted and dropped Tonks beside Lancelot. 

Hope looked up sharply from her sitting position, "So Voldemort went looking for Excalibur, hmm?" Hey eyes widened, "That means he will be able to trace us back to here! Everybody, ready now!" 

Dumbledore got up and moved towards Harry, "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Harry nodded and silently walked up to her bedroom behind Dumbledore. Dumbledore held the door up for her and then closed it, putting a locking charm on it. 

"Harry I have something to tell you, or rather give you." 

Dumbledore gave an envelope which was rather heavy and thick, "After this battle-" 

Harry piped up, "Battle? What battle?" 

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Please listen to me. You trust me, right? Well, then, after this battle I want you to head straight to Hogwarts and hand this to me. Understood? Good, now let's go." 

Harry took the envelope from Dumbledore and shoved in her new robe pocket, then walked out the door with Dumbledore. As Harry walked down the steps, she saw chaos in the Granger's household. 

The Grangers themselves stood shocked in the living room and Hermione was seemed to being lectured by Hope on what to do, Ron the same by Gawain. Harry looked at Dumbledore on what to do. 

"We just go out there and give it our best." Dumbledore stared steely at Harry. 

Nodding curtly, Harry walked over to the door, opened it and stepped into the cold darkness that had taken over the east side of London. 

Focusing her emerald eyes to adjust to the darkness, Harry held up her hand, trying some of her newfound abilities to work again. 

"_Lumos_!" 

Instatly a bright sphere formed on her right palm. Smiling, Harry held it up, and walked down to the driveway and began to asses the situation in front of her. The whole of the street and the surrounding area had no light whatsoever. 

_Must be a spell to destroy electricity, but how can one destroy something that has almost no mass?_ Harry mused. 

"It's a curse," Gawain said form behind her, "It will repel any electricity for a certain amount of time, we can only use magic." 

"Considering the opponent we are facing, that certain amount of time must be a couple of weeks, at least." Dumbledore strode up to her, his wand held high in front of him. 

"My have you grown, my dear child," hissed a voice form the shadows. 

Harry narrowed her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, "Show you self Riddle." 

Lord Voldemort walked out and into the light. Harry stood shocked at the sight that befell her. _Seems that I am not the only one that has changed this summer._

Voldemort was dressed in pitch black robes, runes glowing in red on the sleeves. His pale face showing in stark contrast his bright red eyes. His hair seemed to be waving in a distinct, but unseen wind. The black dagger in his right hand looked like that it repelled light. 

"Nevertheless, I am not one to sit and discuss things on a battlefield." He raised his right hand, sword with it, and swooped it down to his left. 

Harry felt like she had been stabbed by a frozen sword as the coldness took over her. _Dementors._

Instictly she raised her left hand and spoke the incantation for the Patronus. The large gold Griffin exploded through her hand and bounded through to the Dementors, each exploding and vaporizing as the Griffin ran through them. 

"Impressieve display, Harry. Now lets see who is more powerful me or you?" Riddle smiled and held up his left hand. 

From the small amount of light Harry had, she saw back clouds form on the palm of Riddle's hand. The cloud grew until it had taken up all the space in his palm, and then expoleded into the air in front of him, slowly taking form. 

"Why not let our Paronuses battle, Harry, then we decide, who shall make the final blow this battle." Riddle smiled as the black cloud formed into a large snake. 

Harry looked at her Griffin to find it looking at her, as if waiting for an order. Harry nodded and the Griffin flew over to the snake and clipped it with it's claws. Having the snake held under it's grasp, and anger blazing in it's red eyes, the Griffin pulled it paws apart, ripping the snake in two and the reamniants disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Harry looked up and smiled cruelly at Riddle, "Looks like I have won this part." 

Riddle just smiled and turned, spoke some strange language and turned back to them. "Only one part of three, Harry. Only one." 

Suddenly, Death Eaters jumped out from behind him and started running up to Harry and the others. 

_Use me._

Harry looked around wide eyed for the source of that voice. 

_I can help you._

Harry looked down and saw that the inside of her robe seemed to be glowing blue. Shifing the clothing, Harry saw that Excalibur was the one emmiting the light. As fast as she could, Harry pulled it out of her stealth and held the blade that was on blue fire in front of her. 

_Do as I say._

Harry nodded and started moving as the sword told her to. Soon enough the curses that came roaring at her were connected with the tip of Excalibur. 

_Bring me to the ground as fast as you can, with as much power._

Harry did as she was told and slammed the sword on the ground. The area seemed to be exploding in all kinds of light, in all colors. As the light faded away Harry looked around and saw that the Death Eaters that had thrown the curses at her were now laying on the ground, breathing heavalily and blood puring down their bodies. Panting Harry raised the sword up and sood to face Riddle in front of her, finding that he already was smiling and had a hand lined up to her face. He murmured something and Harry soon found herself on the end of one of the fastest curses that she has seen in her life. Harry clutched Excalibur as hard as she could, not affording to loose the sword as the light collided with her chest. 

The last thing that Harry heard before plunging into darkness and light was, "Goodbye Potter…for some time." 


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams of a Far Away World

Chapter 10 - Dreams of a Far Away World

_"Life is like riding a bicycle. You don't fall off unless you stop pedaling." - Claude Pepper_

_"Goodbye Potter…for some time."_

* * *

_Harry woke with a shock. She felt the cold floor beneath her hands. Opening her eyes, she looked at the world around her._

_'Where am I?' Harry asked to what seemed...nobody._

_Harry got up and again looked around the world around her, noticing for the first time that it was sort of hazy. _Where am I?_ Harry asked herself. The surroundings showed a kitchen, which looked unused for some time. The cooking pans on the stove and the spoons laying around waiting around to be used, were, rather gathering dust. Harry then noticed a window, and looking out of it, she saw the dark sky. The night, or evening Harry didn't really know, was very cloudy which gave her the feeling that something bad was going to happen today._

_Then for the first time, Harry heard voices, walking closer to the entrance to the kitchen, Harry figured that there were three voices, a man's, a woman's and a baby's. Walking out the door, Harry came up to the faces of two people that she strained to know._

_James and Lily Potter._

_As if noticing her, James stood up form the couch and turned to face Harry, as if he knew that she was here._

_"1-uh-sorry-," Harry stammered._

_Still staring at Harry at the entrance to the kitchen, James spoke, "You know Lily I just have this gut feeling that something is going to happen today..." Harry's father trailed off, clearly not seeing Harry standing right in front of him._

_They couldn't see her? It was then that Harry saw the faint blurs in the edges of her vision and the world seemed to be in a white haze also. This made it almost feel...trance like, as if she were in a dream._

_"Shh, don't worry James, we made the right choice, Voldemort will never suspect Peter." Lily comforted James._

_That's it she was in a dream. Nobody could listen to her, nor see her._

_"I know, Lily. It's just-," James was interrupted by the front door slamming down._

_Both Harry and James rushed out to meet the uninvited guest. Running the corner Harry came to face a half dozen people in black robes and another in a blood red robe._

_Voldemort sneered, "Why, hello again James."_

_The image slowly faded, "NO! Bring it back! I want to see!" She screamed to none._

_Another hazy imaged appeared. Harry was standing on a mound of dirt, rain was pouring down from the pitch black clouds above her. Harry looked around at what seemed to be a battle field around her. People lay on the ground, some stock still some moving around in pain. Most of the bodies were heaps of blood and un-neatly cut up flesh and blood, others were bodies missing arms, legs, heads, the top half, bottom half. As Harry was walking, she even saw a head still moaning and its lips moving, as if the person, or the head that was left, was trying to say something. Harry kept on walking and encountered some heaps of flesh that seemed to have been put in a blender, whole and live, and cut up into pieces._

_Harry reached a person bent over a dead body who was slowly sobbing, "...please, James, come back. Why did you have to go? You are all of me. Please come back? Why you? WHY YOU? Please come back..." The redhead whispered. Harry walked up to the dead corpse, and found her dead father's hazel eyes staring back at her. Harry turned back to what she believed to be her mother, and went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, only to find out that her hand went right through._

_Of course, this is a vision. But of what? Certainly not from the past, as far as Harry knew, her father had died at Godric's Hollow. Harry frowned and decided to take that up later. Then as soon as she stopped thinking, Harry came to see that Hope, Gawain and Lancelot were walking up to her, Merlin leading them._

_"Merlin, can _you _hear me?" Harry asked the old man._

_If Merlin had heard Harry, he was blatantly ignoring her, because he was right now kneeling down with Lily and was comforting her. Lily then nodded slowly and got up with Merlin and they slowly walked away, the image fading out as they did. Harry then got one last look at her father in person, knowing that she will never get to know the man, looking back up Harry came to know that that same will be with her mother._

_The image faded out and another faded back in, this time Harry was in something in sorts of a muggle train station. The station was in the same state as the field before, only this time, it was careless, innocent muggles lying in pools of their own blood._

_By god, what happened..._

_So many people dead, Harry mused that this could be nearly a tenth of London laying right before her._

_A bright flash of light interrupted her thoughts and Harry turned around and saw her mother kneeling down to a lying Hope. For a few moments Hope's body was glowing white and the light shot up to the ceiling of the station and came back down crashing into her mother, who was now absorbing the light in some way._

_Then again, the image started fading out, which was really starting to get annoying now and Harry ended up seeing perfectly now and was looking at the endless color of blue that surrounded herself._

_"I hope that you keep in mind what you just saw, Harry." Harry spun around and found a figure in the blueness._

_"Atomos?" Harry asked._

_"Yes it's me, Harry."_

_"What was all that."_

_"You will know when the time comes, for now just keep them in mind." Atomos strangely replied._

_"But can you at least tell me where they are from?" Harry asked._

_"For now, all you need to know is that they were from a far away world."_

_"But Atomos-" Harry started._

_"Do you trust me?" Atomos inquired._

_Trust you? That was one thing that Harry had not thought of, funny how fast life goes if you don't think. Thinking for a moment, Harry answered, "Yes, I do."_

_"Then just do as I say."_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and almost lost they power when the sun outside the window screamed at her.

_Window?_

Harry turned around and found herself in a room with a door and a couple of windows.

"It seems that our most rather stubborn patient has awoken." Harry turned slightly to see the face of an Albus Dumbledore. But this is not the same headmaster as she knew, the one in front of her seemed rather...younger.

Dumbledore smiled and held up the envelope Harry's Dumbledore had given her before the battle, "I must say Ms. Potter, you lifeline is rather interesting."


	12. Chapter 11 Welcome to the Past

Chapter 11 - Welcome to the Past

_"Happiness depends upon ourselves." - Aristotle _

"I must say Ms. Potter, you lifeline is rather interesting." 

"Interesting? Don't you know me, Headmaster?" Harry frowned. 

"Yes, now I do, thanks to this," Dumbledore held up the evelope, "Which I must say is very facinating that is has been written by myself." 

Harry still couldn't get it, "I don't understand what you are saying. Maybe if you spoke in proper english instead of that messed up version of english that you use." Dumbledore cocked up an eyebrow at Harry's snappy outburst, "Golan could you please bring me the most recent Daily Prophet, please." 

A nurse walked in and handed over the newspaper to the Headmaster with a slight smile towards Harry, "Who's that?" "Madame Golan, current head nurse at Hogwarts, she is the one who looked after you." Dumbledore leaned over and handed the Prophet over to Harry, "Read the date." 

Harry set her green eyes down and read the top right corner of the paper, 'September 5, 1978'. Staring open mouthed at the peice of paper, Harry looked back up at Dumbledore, "Wha-How-?" 

"Human mouths are rather nice nests for house fly reproduction, they have the perfect conditions. The mouth is moist, warm-" 

"What's the meaning of this?" Harry held up the paper demanding an answer. 

"Simple, Ms. Potter, you travelled to the past." Dumbledore said with a small smile. 

Harry sammered open mouthed at the aged man before her, "Travel—Travelled to the past!" 

"Yes, Harry, it seems that my future self sent this evelope with you to give to me some information also." Dumbledore was still smiling, much to Harry's expense. 

"How can he know such a thing?" Harry asked. 

"Time travels in a loop Harry, lets say that you came here and gave this letter to me, which gives me great detail on exactly what to do, then you left back to you time in the future, but I will grow naturally until it comes the time that you left to come here form your time. I would then, to keep the timeline the same, write this letter and tell my younger self in the past what to do in this letter." Dumbledore looked out the window, "Don't you seem to be missing something?" 

_Missing something?_ Harry thought. 

_Excalibur! How could I forget!_

"Where is she?" Harry asked Dumbledore. 

Turning back to Harry, Dumbledore smiled and held up his finger, pointing behind Harry, "You did wake, but then started walking, we did try to get you out, but your eyes were glazed over, as in some sort of trance." 

Harry frowned, "My eyes were open? Are you sure?" 

Dumbledore nodded, "You were talking and sometimes screaming, and you were moving about, as if searching for something." 

Harry frowned, walking back to where Excalibur was laying on the floor, and picked it up, "Why didn't any one pick up the sword?" 

"It wouldn't let us, each one of us who tried to pick it up found the sword to heavy." Dumbledore walked up beside Harry and looked at the sword, "It may show the heavy burden on you shoulders, Harry, I am going to do my very best to help you with that weight." 

"How?" Harry seethed Excalibur. 

"I have read that you have had some experience teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, right?" Dumbledore got that dammed twinkle back in his eye. 

"I just formed a club last year, that's all." Harry looked at Dumbledore, curiousness written in her eyes. 

"I do believe that is enough experience." Dumbledore smiled, "How would you Harry, like to teach DADA to sixth and seventh years, hmm?" 

Harry frowned, "Don't you already have one?" 

"Alas, since the defence teacher I had employed for this job has retired, I have been on the lookout for a new one, but have been unable to catch one in my grasp. So I have been teaching for the past few days, but since I have headmaster duties also to keep, I believe that you can help me." 

"But —" The headmaster cut her off, "It also says in this letter that you did do such a thing, so you have no matter of say in this, unfortunately." 

"Great, when do I start?" Harry sighned. 

"So eager?" Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow. 

"May as well get it over with, since I can't do anything." Harry looked over at the window and into the misty fall outside. 

"Remember, time is not something to meddle with. Follow me, we have to get you some robes, I doubt that these will do." Dumbledore started walking out of the room as Harry followed. 

"I have to go to my office, where I have some business with some students to attend to, then we can discuss your new job here." Dumbledore said while walking back to the Headmasters office. 

They reached the gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password, which was still a candy, 'Chocolate Frogs', and they walked up the staircase to the door. Dumbledore opened the door and stepped in, revealing the troublemakers. 

_Sirius! Damn, why didn't I see this coming?_

Sitting around Dumbledore's desk were Sirius, Remus, Peter and Harry's dad, James. Harry just cocked an eyebrow at them and smiled, "Trouble again?" 

They just stood and looked at her with a questioning look. Harry took this time to look at them more carefully. Sirius was just as she had imagined, tall with black eyes and perfectly combed hair. He also had this mischievous glint in his eye that must have been taken out when he was sent to Azkaban. Peter was just small as ever with a scrunched up rat face and a whimpering small voice. Harry also took in that he was also rather fat. James was just like Harry when he was a guy; just James was a bit taller and had hazel eyes, which right now had a worried glance in them. Harry took it that they were rarely caught with the evidence. Remus, well Remus was Remus. He was still the same height with the straight brown hair and flecks of grey; his intelligent brown eyes took in her stature. 

"Boys, I have been informed that you have played a part in the Welcoming Feast, hmm?" Dumbledore smiled at them, "Even thought I might find it amusing, it is still a serious take at the image of this school and the new students. Thus you must be punished for your actions." 

Protests rang up and Dumbledore held up a hand, "You shall be serving detention with Professor Greenwood tonight and for the rest of the week." Dumbledore stopped them again, "Yes I do understand your reason of protest, but such a large prank must have large consequences. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, headmaster." They all looked down and strolled out the door and into their dormitories. 

"Well now that is over with, I believe that I have some papers for you." Dumbledore said rummaging trough his desk. 


	13. Chapter 12: Body of Griffin, Heart of

Chapter 12 - Body of Griffin, Heart of Phoenix

_"Today's greatest labour-saving device is tomorrow." - Tom Wilson _

"Well now that is over with, I believe that I have some papers for you." Dumbledore said rummaging trough his desk. 

Harry stood stood at the large doors in the entrance hall, arms crossed. The students crossing the doors, entering the large lawn in front of the castle, and the sun directly above her showed that it was lunchtime. Curious glances were thrown at her, the students obviously looking at her peculiar way of dressing. Harry smiled at them, she was still wearing the silver 'outfit' that she got from Merlin on her birthday. Harry then sighed. Dumbledore, after dealing with the famous Marauders, sent her off, saying that she should get some fresh air. She smiled. Damn that bastard. Dumbledore must have known that she was breaking from all that was happening. Well, she was. From questions. Harry walked out the door and down the steps, feeling the cool September wind, Harry frowned. That was probably the largest question she had. 

How's it September? It was mid-August when Harry faced Voldemort at the Grangers. 

And why did the prophecy only choose her and Neville, why not somebody else? There must be special about themselves. 

Looking around Harry found her dad and his friends bent over some piece of parchment, Harry smirked. Remus then caught her eye and frowned, he then pointed her out the rest of them. Harry turned and walked towards them, smirk still on. 

"Dumbledore didn't teach you a lesson, not to pull pranks again, hmm?" Peter looked down and seemed to redden. 

Remus was still frowning, and pointed a finger at her, "That's not the po--" 

"They never learn their lesson, those idiots." Harry saw that a pretty redhead had come up from behind, and was scowling at Harry's dad. 

"And you are?" 

"Lily Evans." 

Right in one. 

"Harriet Potter, but everybody calls me Harry." 

"Potter? Are you related to this twit in any way?" Lily tensed, eyeing James. 

"Maybe." 

"What I've never--" James said, surprised. 

"But not as far as I know." Harry cut in.

_Well as far as they are acting with each other, I just may have to play matchmaker for myself to exist. _

Damn you, Voldemort. 

Remus stood up, reaching Harry's eyes, "You don't show up on the map." 

"Map?...Oh, right the _map_." Harry became confused, "Really, well that's interesting." 

"How do you know about our map?" Sirius stood up now, just a bit taller than Harry. 

Harry looked down at James, "I know a lot of things." Harry looked across at the lake, "But if you could excuse me right now, the Headmaster must be expecting me." She walked away from dropped mouths. 

Harry walked up beside Dumbledore, who was looking at the lake. "They say that I don't appear on their map." 

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, "Must be your powers." 

'Your powers.' Well, that's ironic, my powers are supposed to help me, but they are sending my brain into chaos. 

"Is there order is chaos?" Harry asked out of nowhere. 

"Well according to a muggle physicist, there is. Edward Lorenz studied that the effect of weather can be caused by the smallest things, even the fluttering of wings on a butterfly." 

"Well isn't that kind of obvious?" 

"Us humans need proof to things into our rather, narrow heads." 

"Well what else did he find out?" 

"He found that the events that led to other, larger things are sort of like a three dimensional spiral. It never repeats, never stops." 

"That says there is no order." 

"If there was no order, we wouldn't be able to map it." 

"Makes sense. Wait, if that were true then we might be able to use chaos against chaos, they cancel each other out, and we can control things." 

Dumbledore turned to Harry, smiling, "I'm sure that you have more important questions that." 

Harry signed, "When I left my time, it was mid-August, but when I woke up here, it was September. I do understand that some time may have gone in my visions, but that should take about only a day maximum." 

"Body of Griffin, Heart of Phoenix." 

"What?" 

Dumbledore turned back to the lake, "When you arrived here, it was mid-August, but at first sight a person would not think that you were a human." 

"Why?" 

"You had to body of a Griffin." 

"How?" 

"Travelling through time is very dangerous and very exhausting. If you were to travel through time for a while, your body would not be able to take the pressure that is thrust upon you. But, a Griffin's body is very strong, it can withstand the strongest of attacks, even magical." Dumbledore tuned back to Harry. 

"That would mean that the Griffin..." 

"Is your amigus form, correct, yet wrong. You Harry seemed to be the most peculiar person I have ever met. To ensure that you were trustworthy to be kept in the castle, I had a friend of mine to come here and check you up. Yes, the body was a Griffin, but the heart, soul was of a Phoenix." 

Harry turned her head sharply, eyes wide. 

Dumbledore eyed her closely, "Not only that, but the blood was a bright emerald green." 

"What the Hell!" 

Dumbledore's mouth twitched, "Language Harry. Anyways, the only normal thing that my friend was to find out about you, is that you were tainted, just like an amigus." 

"Odd, but, just out of curiosity, who is your friend, what did he look like?" 

"Not he, but she, goes by the name 'Iris', long black hair, hazel eye--" 

"Guinevere." 

"Who?" 

"Guinevere, a person I just came to know about, wife of King Arthur, and what seems now that she is a soul reader." 

Dumbledore took a step back, "Impossible." 

"Oh very much possible." 


	14. Chapter 13: The Sapphire Knights

Chapter 13 - The Sapphire Knights

_"It is what you learn after you know it all that counts." - John Wooden_

_"Guinevere, a person I just came to know about, wife of King Arthur, and what seems now that she is a soul reader." _

_Dumbledore took a step back, "Impossible." _

_"Oh very much possible."_

The headmasters office sill looked the same in the past, though the papers were not stacked rather neatly on his desk. Walking up to them, Harry started going through them. _Seems that they are mostly casualty reports. Odd, never thought that Voldemort started this early._ Then one interesting came into her view.

_Albus,_

_Shall we regroup the Sapphire Knights? I know that Stephen is not here, yet Riddle is becoming a large threat, worldwide if not taken care of soon._

_Arthur_

"Mr. Weasley? No, can't be he must be still going to Hogwarts, if he is born." Harry thought out loud.

"You do know that you are not supposed to go thorough those papers?" Harry whipped around to face the gruff voice, only to find that she came face to face with Mad-Eye.

"I--" Harry started but Moddy beat her to it.

"But Albus told me that you can do whatever you want." He walked like silk to the phoenix perched beside Harry, "Bit too fast to place such amount of trust on you, but I believe the old man."

"Hmm..." Was all Harry said before going back to the papers.

It wasn't long before the door opened, "Ah! Alastor, what a pleasure!" Both turned to the door where the headmaster stood, a smile plastered on his face, eyes twinkling.

Harry smirked. _Seriously, it seems that the old man constantly has a cheering charm on._

"You called Albus...?" His normal eye on the headmaster, but his magical eye sill on Harry.

"Yes, but whatever I say here must not leave this room, understand?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore walked around the desk and sat in his chair, "Sit down, both of you. Actually, Harry, why don't you go Defense. It seems that the professor I have hired is unable to do proper Patronuses."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing and walked out the door. As she walked out she heard Moddy mutter, "But I thought that_ you_ arethe defense professor."

Harry started wandering the halls, when she came to a stop watching a fast walking student come up to her, panting. "Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to find you as soon a possible. He said that you must take over our class today."

"Alright, let's go. By the way which year are you in?" Harry started walking at a slow pace, so not to kill the near to death student beside her.

"Third year, we were supposed to do shields today."

"Shields already?"

"Dark Lord." As if that explained everything.

And it did. Harry walked into a classroom she had never seen before, and saw the students sitting quietly on both sides of the classroom as they looked at the new people in the room. _Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. _"I can see that Professor Dumbledore said you should be starting to learn shields today."

The class nodded. "All right, I do believe that you know who I am right? Who doesn't?" A couple of hands rose in the air, most of them Slytherin.

"May I ask what you were doing during dinner?"

"Potions."

"Charms."

"Sleeping."

Harry's eyes held surprise. "Sleeping?"

The young Hufflepuffs looked down, cheeks burning. "Never mind, for those who were not there for dinner last night, my name is Harriet Potter, although I like by being called 'Harry'. I am a traveler, and I am in Britain only for this year, because Dumbledore called me. Also if you have the question that if I am related to James Potter, I would say no. Now any questions?"

A boy in Slytherin raised his hand. "Professor--"

Harry raised a hand. "No. Do not call me professor or any other title, just 'Harry'. Titles make me feel like an old woman, now none of us would want that, especially me. Alright, what was your question."

"Harry, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And who gave you, a student, the permission to teach." A faint sneer crossed the lips.

"Dumbledore. And I assure you that I am not a student."

The door opened and a gruff voice answered for her, "Kid, I can assure you that the lady standing in front of you is not a student."

The Slytherin puffed, "Prove it. Duel her."

Moddy raised his eyebrows, "Sure, though I am sure that Harry, here will win."

All of a sudden, Harry saw that Moddy had his wand out and a yellow light screaming at her. In instinct, Harry raised her left hand and tried to hold the curse back. Harry doubted her move, but soon enough the curse stopped millimeters from her hand. Surprised, Harry moved her hand front and back, the curse following it. It was then that Harry got an idea, pulling her hand back, she pushed her palm back forward with all her force. The curse started reeling back towards Moddy's wand, when it hit him, his wand exploded and Moddy was sent flying back into the corridor.

Mad-Eye got up and said, "Well I can assure you that even I did not expect that."

The class just stared at Harry in horror, "Dumbledore told me to take over, he wants some urgent words," Moddy came up to Harry and motioned to her to leave quickly.

Harry hurried out of the classroom and back to the headmaster's office, the gargoyle was out of the way and the stairs up, showing that Dumbledore was in urgency. She ran up the steps and came to find that there were two copies of Albus Dumbledore staring at her.

"What--"

"Sit down Harry, and let me explain, we will need your help."


	15. Chapter 14 From Azkaban Comes Death

Chapter 14 - From Azkaban Comes Death

_"A clown is like aspirin, only he works twice as fast" - Groucho Marx_

_"Sit down Harry, and let me explain, we will need your help."_

"What happed, and why are there two of you?" Harry kept herself ready in case of any attack.

"Oh, forgive me, this is my rather infamous brother, Aberforth." Aberforth smiled at her.

"Right..."

Aberforth spoke up, "Voldemort has taken all of his followers to Azkaban and took over it."

Albus looked at the window, "But that's not the point, I spoke to Iris a few minutes ago and she explained everything to me. Yes, everything, she said that the 'Black Dagger' resides in the island of Azkaban."

_Black Dagger._

_Oh Bugger._

Aberforth spoke up again, "After he is done, Riddle will mostly head of Hogwarts, taking out his most feared enemy, my brother."

_Oh dear, now we can't let that happen._

Albus turned to Harry, "I read that you have had some experience fighting him with this, sword."

Harry nodded.

"Good, I'll contact the rest of the Knights." With that Aberforth left the office.

The Headmaster sat down and pulled out a paper and a quill, starting to scribble furiously, took out his wand and waved at the parchment, making another one appear beside it. "I want you to take this to the Head Boy and Girl, both are in the great hall."

Harry took it and hurried down the stairs and down to the great hall, passing by the staircases and the entrance hall, finally reaching the great hall, where some students were seated, looking up as Harry stomped in. "Can the Head Boy and Girl come up here please." One figure from the Ravenclaw stood up and another from the Slytherin table. The two walked up to Harry with quizzical looks.

"What is it Professor?"

Harry grimaced, not used to the title, "The Headmaster has told me to give this to you."

"Very well." The Slytherin took it form her hand and pulled the other with her, away from Harry.

Harry sighed and backed away, understanding the Head Boy and Girl were scared of her. Hastening back to the Headmasters office, she saw that most of the school was now in darkness. Dumbledore must have shut them down for protection. "Harry!" Turning around she came face to face with Hope.

"You know my name already."

"I had a talk with Albus." Hope smiled.

"So tell me about this event."

"Voldemort had just arisen into a major Lord and took his small army to Azkaban."

"How could they win?"

"The Ministry didn't expect such a Lord to rise so fast. The prison was basically unguarded."

"Does the Ministry know?"

"No, the Aurors were part of the Knights."

"All of them? Anyway what are the Knights, I've read a lot of them."

Hope looked at her, "You mean that Albus hasn't told you yet? The Sapphire Knights are kind of a group which would go against the present threat."

"So kind of like the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"Nothing, " the head girl was walking briskly toward them, her face showing that she would rather not do this.

"The Headmaster requests your presence." And then walked past them.

"What's with her?" Hope asked as they stared walking towards the office.

"I don't think that she trusts me yet."

"Well, to really say, neither do I, but if Albus trusts you, all the better if I do too."

Harry frowned as they walked up the office. What was the use of her being here if no one trusted her?

"Hurry Harry, get in this chair."

Harry did what she was told, "Um, what are we doing."

Iris spoke up, "I am going to try to open up the information block in your mind, so you can use your magic information freely."

Harry blinked, "You'll remember things again." Hope helped out.

Iris then came into view and placed her hand on Harry's forehead, to which Harry fell asleep instantly. Waking up, Harry instantly screamed from her throbbing head. Then it all stopped.

"What..."

"Well it seems that you are awake finally, Harry." The old man's words echoed in her brain.

"What happened, why does my head hurt so much?" Harry shook her head trying in vain to get rid of the pain.

Iris walked into view, "When you must have taken Excalibur out of it's resting place, it gave you the knowledge of history. In short, you know all of history so accurately that you can even pinpoint the emotions of any person."

"So Excalibur had lived since the world began?"

"Excalibur itself is in form magic."

"I never heard that before." Hope said form behind Harry.

"That's because you weren't living when we found out." Iris started walking out the door.

"We? Who was there?" Hope dug further.

"Me, your uncle, Lancelot, Merlin and of course, Arthur."

"Urh, I wonder how Arthur dealt with this." Harry groaned as she sat up.

Iris smiled, "Don't worry, it'll go away after a while. You should get some rest."

"But Azkaban--"

"I'll take care of it." Harry looked at Hope, "You have no idea how powerful I am."

"Alright..." Harry started down the stairs when Dumbledore called, "Harry, sleep in my room, it's not good for you to use too much energy right now."

Harry stopped and entered the door not bothering to look around, dropped right down on the bed. Dumbledore smiled and quietly closed the door, even he did not notice the large raven outside the window that took off.


	16. Chapter 15 The Power of Pure Magic

Chapter 15 - The Power of Pure Magic

_"Happiness makes up for height for what it lacks in length." - Robert Frost_

Harry waved the flame of pure blue power around in circles. The day had been interesting so far, with Harry waking up without any memory of what had happened the day before. Dumbledore had come in and filled her in on what had happened, to say that Harry was shocked was an understatement in the least. Hope had then later filled Harry in on what was to be done.

_Let your mind be clear and try to bring out the knowledge on how to create a flame._

Harry had tried what Iris had said and all of a sudden everything had come back...literally everything. Harry now knew everything about the world from the time it had started until now. All the knowledge, all the information suddenly hit her brain with such force she would have collapsed if Iris wasn't in her head to quickly store all the information. Harry still collapsed to her knees and clutched her head while moaning in pain. Then again she lost her mind and went back to sleep.

_"You are getting a bother young king." The voice from behind the black hood seemed to have an almost calming demeanor around it._

_"Glad I am of interest to you Mordred." The brown matted head raised itself showing a young man with dozens of scars that shouldn't have been there guessing his age._

_"You are of very keen interest to me and my Master."_

_Sapphires widened in shock, "You..are not the only one?"_

_"No, I was merely created to show you guardians what the power of the darkness really is." The hooded figure spoke with such ease it almost seemed that it was aware of it's making._

_"So you are merely a--what do they call it--machine."_

_The face under the hood seemed to smile, "Now you are catching on."_

_"Tell me, where is this master of yours."_

_"Useless question, even I do not know."_

_"Very nice of your...father."_

_"He is not my father, he is my master, there is a large difference." The figure lowered his hood. Large pit less black eyes met bright sapphire. "I'm afraid that you cannot live any longer I must destroy you."_

_"You do not have your sword, you are powerless."_

_"I have many other powers you do not know of. And the sword is not mine. It is a gift from my master. It itself is a part of his soul."_

_"Then may it be. Try to destroy me." Arthur hefted himself up and heaved Excalibur in front of him, the sword gliting in the sunlight. "You will not get far. And if by the time that you do, you will be already dead."_

_Pit less orbs burned bright red, "We shall see." Mordred raised his hands heavenward._

_A pillar of red blinding light sped down from the heavens and slammed into Mordred, right after dark clouds stormed into the region and red lighting came down and struck Arthur. Reeling from pain Arthur dropped to his knees and collapsed eyes wide open._

_He wasn't sleeping._

_After the short seemingly one-sided battle, saw that Mordred was also lying down at the brink of death._

_So it wasn't a one-sided battle._

_And yet Mordred seemed to have some last words..._

_"So it is said,_

_So it is true._

_One Half-Century,_

_After the ending of the One-Half devil,_

_Both halves shall meet,_

_And the universe will be plagued,_

_By the one true devil._

_So be it."_

Harry was tired when she had woken up surprised to find herself on the cold bare stone floor. Looking around her eyes found that she was in a hallway that was lit from the candles on the wall. The corridor went on for as long as the eye could see. But Harry could feel the familiar power of Hogwarts around her. At first she thought that she was in the dungeons but the magic she sensed told her a completely different location.

Wait the magic she _sensed?_

There was something odd here. But then thinking again she must have formed that ability form the knowledge that Excalibur had given her. She looked around and saw a crack in the wall, by habit sensing power seeping through the wall. Harry walked up to it and stood starting to think. The answer popped to her almost as soon as she started to think. Unsheathing Excalibur she focused her power into the sword and the blade erupted in a blue flame, Harry almost dropped the blade in surprise. It was awfully bright. Harry brought the sword up and swung it down, sheer blue raw power exploded from the blade and flew to the crack in the wall. The explosion was earth-shattering and the wind itself made almost threw Harry away. But it did bring the girl to her knees, looking up she saw the walls melt away as the raw power seeped into the holes, cracks and destroying everything in it's path. Then it all ended and all was quiet. Harry slowly lifted herself up and looked behind herself, the door of the Room of Requirement slowly faded away. Harry looked back to the people standing in front of her.

Teachers and even some students looked at her as if she was some of magically powerful god. Then she noticed that all of the members of the Order of the Light. _Now how did I now that?_

Merlin just smiled at her, "Now do you know what the best thing is? You haven't even discovered a _eighth _of your power."


	17. Chapter 16: A talk with Dumbledore

Chapter 16 - A talk with Dumbledore

_"I have not failed, I have found 10,000 ways that do not work." - Thomas Eva Edison_

_Harry silently got up and followed the aged wizard out of the hallway and into the newly defined world._

The clatter died down as Harry started to speak to the fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on what they were to cover today in DADA, "Today you will start learning how to defend yourself during a Death Eater attack. Does anyone know any methods? Yes, Mathis?"

The boy looked as if he was going to faint, as he was called on unexpectedly, "Um, fight?"

Harry smiled, "Correct, " Mathis deflated, "you fight. It is as simple as that, you cannot do anything but fight with your life. And if you do not, then, well you end your life. That is it. Death Eaters will not spare you, neither should you them."

"But, Harry, how are we supposed to go against them? It's not like we're seventh years. We don't any spell-"

"-yet." Harry cut in. "Today we will learn the stunning spell. Walter."

"Yes?"

"Up here." The boy walked up and stood unsure of what to do. "Please levitate an object and hold it up."

Brian pointed his wand and murmured the words and the goblet rose into the air. "Is that good enough?"

"Yes, now hold it there. _Stupefy._" The goblet stood still in midair. "There, you can now let go of the goblet, Walter."

The boy stepped down and went to his seat as the goblet still stood stock still in it's place. "Now to awaken the person. _Enervate._" The goblet fell. "You will not get the same result when you try this spell, because my magic is a bit-no very-different from your all. I would like you to pair up and practice on each other. Stun, awaken. All right pair up."

The rest of the class was spent on making some mistakes correct and fixing the stances and words as the fourth years practiced the stunning and awakening their partners. As the bell rang Harry yelled out, "Very good job, tomorrow we will be practicing the proper way to summon your wand during a surprise attack."

Harry walked out of the class and shut the door behind her. When she turned back, she came face to face with Moody. "Seems like you are training there kids how to fight, Potter, not defend themselves." Harry opened her mouth to respond, but Moody beat her. "But, that's a good thing. Never know what's around the corner."

She smiled, "Thanks Moody." Grunting, Moody walked back to the end of the corridor, turning his back on her, just before reaching the end, he turned and said, "Dumbledore wants to see you. I feel like I'm being used like an owl these days, hardly ever see the fight." Turning right he limped back to what would be the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry grinned and walked towards the Entrance Hall and out on to the grounds walking towards the forest. The last few months had seemingly gone flying by, and here came December, and the snow was starting to fall, leaving a blanket of white on the grounds, blinding Harry. There hadn't been much progression in training the magic in her, Harry now could only wield the magic if she really wanted to, and that took a lot of effort. Merlin had said that the magic will only respond if, in her heart, Harry had trully accepted her destiny. But that was the problem, Harry didn't want to take more burdens, she just wanted to be normal. Knowing herself, she knew that asking for that was too much, bordering impossible. Haven't I suffered enough? Nevertheless, Harry had taken some large steps in her time at Hogwarts. She did what she always wanted to do, know her parents. It seemed that the Marauders had a very large knack for making others laugh. Even Harry, who's past still tormented her, was able to be cheered up the group of four boys. Her mother was a rather, different, person. A girl who wanted to be left alone, and to have her own place for herself, and only herself, Harry had a hard time warming up to her. Lily was so much like Hermione, that you could take one and put it in the other's body, and it would make no difference. Lily had finally told Harry that it wasn't that it wasn't that James Potter was overlly bad, it was just that he had no reason to act the way he did with the other students. Harry pointed that if he wasn't too bad, why Lily kept rejecting him. _'It really kills a guy, you know? Try him, you won't find him too bad.'_ Lily just said vaugely that she will think about it.

Her meeting with Dumbledore were very few and in between, he had said that she must not be distracted. Harry was only called in on important Order meetings, or if Dumbledore wanted some help on a skirmish. Which was why she found it odd that he wanted to see her now. Nothing much was going out since Harry had shown her face to Riddle couple of weeks back. Lancelot had said that it was time that she had practiced her sword skills. She had been forbidden form using her magic, only using her katana to slash away at the Death Eaters. That was until she had reached Riddle.

Riddle sneered, "So, it's you. Any reason why you slaughtered my servants?"

_Harry had kept her face hodded, there was no reason to let Riddle who she was and what she looked like. Looking back Harry saw that she had indeeded created a bloody mess of flesh and bones. Turing back she only smirked._

_Riddle saw this and sneered back, "Very well let's get this over with."_

_Harry's eyebrows shot up, so no trying to recruit her? But of course she hadn't used magic, Tom must have thought of her as a squib, no use recruiting one was there? Harry fell into a tance._

It was a grusome fight, and even more embrassing when Riddle had beaten her down, it seemed that he was quite skilled with handling a person with a sword with magic. Harry shook her head. Reaching the gargoyle, she muttered the password, _Lickorish_, walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Opeing the door, she found Dumbledore looking at a parchment in his hand, the other one resting his head. Looking up at her with no twinkle, but his eyes held a sort of sadness that she might have found that he might start crying any moment.

"We might have a problem, Harry."

"What is it?" It must have been very serious, because it seemed that the Order was not here.

Passing the paper to her, "Read." Looking down at the writing, chills went down Harry's spine.

_Harry,_

_How is everything? I am quite sorry, but I could not make it with you. But like always, I want some part of the fun there too, you know? Anyways, I'll be coming soon, be ready._

_By the way your headmaster's blood is a rather good replacement for ink, you think no?_

_With best regards in hell,_

_Tom Riddle_

So it seemed that Voldemort was human after all. _Oh and he is paying me a visit._

_We're oh, so royally screwed._


	18. Chapter 17: The Oddities of the World

Chapter 17 - The Oddities of the World

_"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake." - Napoleon Bonaparte_

_So it seemed that Voldemort was human after all._

Harry whined as Lancelot strapped the katana onto her back, tightly, "Why do I have to wear this sword? Can't I just wear Excalibur? It's a lot more comfortable."

Lancelot frowned at her back, "Excalibur and your robes are in your trunk. And it's not comfort we should be worried about, you can move easier in these back robes, they fit you more tightly."

Harry looked startled, "Tightly?"

"You'll get used to it."

Sighing, she walked out as Lancelot finished with doing up her robe. Wincing as she stretched the hem too far, Harry reached down and undid the last fastening. _That's better_, she smiled. Walking a bit faster, she saw Dumbledore at the large window. Quickly approaching him, she said, "I'm ready, " and frowning, "and rather uncomfortable."

Looking down at her, Dumbledore smiled, "That's good, " turning back to looking out the window, "but something more important is bothering me."

"Shoot."

"There is something bothering you."

Harry looked out the window, hiding her guilt, "No there isn't."

Dumbledore smirked as much as a old man could, "You just have some to concentrate on, but you are still mourning someone."

Harry tried to move but couldn't, "I'll have to tell, don't I."

Dumbledore turned at her and smiled, "Yes."

Harry sighed, "Last summer, my godfather died. He was like my father, my only parent left. If only I hadn't been so reckless at the Ministry..."

Dumbledore turned his back to the window and leaned against it, "He fell through the veil, right? No person has survived and come back alive, maybe until now." Here Harry frowned and turned to see Dumbledore looking at her intently, "But never mind that. Look outside this window, Harry, what do you see?"

"Trees, birds, nothing out of the ordinary."

"And then there is us in this castle, complexly defying the laws of nature. You see, Harry, look at everything around you, and you can see that you are one of the few things that can stand out as being abnormal. We shouldn't exist, Harry, we constantly break every law in nature without giving a second thought. We never think why we have such power, why does the majority of the world not have such power like us? What makes us so special in the eyes of magic that she will lest us manipulate her at will?"

"And what did you come up with?"

"Nothing. I was never able to find answers to these questions, only theories to support the ability to manipulate magic."

"So we can only manipulate magic, not contain it like we usually think of."

"Yes most of us, " again Dumbledore was looking at Harry, which unnerved her, "we do not contain magic, we only manipulate the magic _around _us."

"But then the muggles should be able to manipulate magic too, if that's all we do."

"Yes they should, I don't know why, though. It could be that you should be able to _believe_ that magic is something you are capable of."

"Like Peter Pan." Harry smiled.

"It could also be that we have _streams_ of magic that make us capable of having this ability."

"But I look no different than the next muggle." Harry pointed out.

"But then there is the Order of the Light."

"Order of the Light? Oh, yeah, right." Harry felt like hitting her head.

Dumbledore, it seemed, had ignored her just like the last few times she had butted in. "All of you don't use magic around you, but rather rely on the magic contained _inside_ you. Rather the ones that are magical, at least."

"Err, magical?" Harry frowned.

"Both Lancelot and Gawain are not able to use magic."

"But what about Iris, or Guinevere?"

"Iris is a seer. She can see into peoples souls, or that's what I was able to come up with. That's how she came to know that me and the Sapphire Knights are trustworthy." Dumbledore then shook himself off the wall, and turned to Harry.

"Who are the Sapphire Knights?" Harry asked remembering her first time in Dumbledore's office.

"The Sapphire Knights were created by my uncle during the days of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. But now, sadly, the name does not have its respect as it once had. That is why I am opting for a new group to stand up against the terror Riddle."

Harry smiled, "I opt for _The Order of the Phoenix_."

Dumbledore started walking, "The _Order of the Phoenix_ it is."


	19. Chapter 18: To Dwell on Dreams

Chapter 18 - To Dwell on Dreams

_"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Sorcerer's Stone_

_"The _Order of the Phoenix _it is."_

Harry sat on the window sill, taking in the chilled December air. It had been some time since she had time to reflect upon what had been going on in her life. Harry had built up a large number of questions to be answered, and looking back only built up more. It was after Sirius's death last summer that Harry had taken up a vow to never let her will flatter. It was so that she had taken in everything that had happened after leaving the Dursley's like a sponge and only thought back upon the events that had taken her life on a stomach-swarming ride. Harry needed to calm her stomach, really. Thinking back, questions surged into Harry's mind that she never could find the answers to.

_How had Peter gotten such power?_

_How had she survived the killing curse, surely, tons of mothers would give their life away for their children, but what was so special about her?_

_Who really was Hope? She seemed to be hiding too much information._

_If Hope and Merlin could really defeat Riddle, why did not they do it?_

_Who was 'Atomos', he seemed to be more (or less) than he really looked like to be?_

_Who is Riddle now? Voldemort was never really much of a joyful person, why was the sudden change?_

But the most important of all was, _Who am I? _For Harry, this year was the slowest and the most boring of all of her years. Nothing happened at all. All Harry could have fun with, was playing matchmaker for her mother and father, though that never seemed to happen to what she wanted to be like, _her father was just too damn...arrogant_. Harry wondered what could change him, and in that case, wondered how in Merlin-Harry winced-hell's name she would be born. Harry spun around as the door to the Astrology tower opened, but relaxed when she saw James Potter walk in alone.

James walked in and looked to see her looking at him, he smiled but it never seemed to reach his now dull eyes. "Hello, Harry."

Harry smiled, "Hi, James, out for a stroll? You do remember that it is after curfew?"

James signed, and walked up to the window sill to stand beside Harry, and she noticed for the first time that she was pretty much as tall as her dad. James stared wordlessly into the Forbidden Forest, "My parents died a couple of hours ago. Their bodies were found, bloodied and torn." He shivered, and seemed to struggle to control himself in front of Harry.

"I'm sorry James. I know how it's like." Harry put a hand on James shoulder.

"DO YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP AND JUST...FIND SOMEONE TO TELL YOU THAT THE PEOPLE YOU WOULD NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO LOVE AGAIN, ARE DEAD?" James seemed to break, spinning at Harry, and leaning on the wall.

"James, please..." Harry grew concerned, there wasn't anything else here to throw around except for her, and she didn't really want to end up in the Hospital wing now.

James began to shake, sliding down the wall, arms around his waist, "They didn't want me to come back for the holidays, saying it was too dangerous. I...I never took it seriously, I mean, why would anyone want to kill us? We are just sitting right there in the middle of everything, letting everyone know that the people running around killing everybody, that they can be open targets." James laughed bitterly at that, and Harry became really worried for him as she sat down beside him, "They raped her, blood was everywhere on her. And, they slit open father's wrists and hanged him on the chandelier, they whipped him and poured ice on him, all while he was naked. T-They cut is privates off and shoved it in his mouth. The healers told me that if he did not die from that, then he would have gone insane after all the Cruciatus Curse marks on his brain."

Harry just sat there beside him, letting James wear himself out. _I have to tell him._ There was no other way of explaining him why she could feel the same as he. "My parents died, murdered, when I was barely one. My mother died to protect me, which is one of the only reasons that I am here now." James sniffed. "I lived with my parent's, mom's, sister. They despised magic, and thought that by belittling me, they would be able to subdue the magic. I was never able to say anything in that house, and I lived there for ten years, doing their chores and working around the house. I never had any friends, my cousin made sure of that." Harry looked at James and back down.

"It all changed when I got my Hogwarts letter. I finally got to know that I was something _special_, something that I could be proud of being. I was very proud to become a wizard." Seeing the confusion on James face Harry quickly continued before he could ask.

"My first time seeing Hogwarts, I felt like I had finally reached home. Hogwarts had everything a home could offer me, the air of comfort, the knowing that someone, something in Hogwarts was protecting me; and finally I could have friends without Dudley, my cousin, coming and chasing me for the annual 'Harry hunt'. But then things started to worsen, someone was wanting to steal a stone form Hogwarts and come back into the living again. I later found out that this was my parents murderer, Lord Voldemort." James shivered at the name, Harry just smiled, "Once a wise man told me that the fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself. Do not fear Voldemort, even he will get what is coming for him, as will all of us."

Harry then continued, "It went like that, him coming back to me, most likely to kill me and any other people on his way. That was until my third year. A suspected murder was on the loose, the man known for betraying my parents. Although he was falsely accused, as me and my friends learned at the end of the year. It was then that I came to know that he was my godfather. I had finally someone to look up to, someone who cared for me like my parents could. Even though he became someone who we knew to be trustworthy, he was not free, and as he was still wanted for his actions, I could not live with him."

Harry looked at James, who was looking down at the floor, took a deep breath and continued on, "In my fourth year, he came back and used my blood and the bones of his father to get a..._facial makeover_. Because of my blood, he now has the power which is also imbedded in me. That year was the first where I saw someone die right before my eyes. I finally found how vulnerable we were to him, even a seventh year could not last for a minute against him. Things really started to get worse in my fifth year. Riddle was invading my mind to let me see what he was committing, I saw all of his tortures, mad killing and laying out of his plans right before he put them into action. Near the end of my year, I started seeing the visions of my godfather being tortured for not telling Riddle where I kept my secrets. It was obviously false, but I took the bait and left for the Department of Mysteries. It was there that the first major battle was fought, five fifteen year olds versus adult Death Eaters." Here Harry smiled, "It was quite sad that they could not take us out, but it showed our determination. But, my godfather died that day, he fell through the veil, never to come back."

Harry looked at James intently, "His death made me think over the summer. I came up with the fact that even if Sirius died, he would want me to live life to it's fullest and fulfill my destiny, what ever it may be. It's no use to think over the same death, James, just as it is no use crying over spilt milk. Let go of your hold on them, let them live in peace, and live your life the way they would want it to." Harry put a hand on James shoulder and squeezed, "At the least James, walk around with a smile on your face."

Harry got up and walked towards the door, turning back to see the still frame of James sitting on the dark floor. It had been good that Harry was able to talk about the things she would never say to anyone here, it was a relief on top of that that she would be able to converse with her father. Harry also wondered what would happen to James now, would he back away from the arrogant prick-Harry winced, but it was true-and open his mind and think that not everything in the world is black and white.

* * *

It was Christmas day at the Evans house, giving Lily Evans a rather important reason to be jumping around the house. Scowling at her older sister, Petunia, who was in turn openly glaring at her. Her parents missed that totally, of course, for both of them, their two daughters were the most prized possessions they could ever have.

Ignoring all around her, Lily dropped down and shredded the wrappings around the Christmas presents, her face brightly lit as a light bulb. It was then that Lily noticed a emerald envelope, confused at why anyone would put their letter in a such _lavish_ envelope just for her (she'd already read the back), Lily ripped it open, looking inside and reading the last thing she would expect to see...

_Lily,_

_In this envelope is a letter which you must read on the Halloween eve of October 1981, not before, not after..._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Should I open it?_ Lily thought for some moments, then shrugged and took out the other folded piece of parchment, but the only thing she saw was Harry's messy scrawl.

_Remember, Lily, only on October 30 1981_

* * *

Harry stared as James walked up to her, nervously holding a box. "Merry Christmas James." Harry smiled.

James nervously smiled back, "I-I don't know why I am doing this, but it just didn't feel right not giving this to you." At that he handed a small wooden box to Harry, who gently took it, wondering what it was.

"My mother gave it to me. She told me to give it to the person I feel they would have the most meaning to." James rocked back and forth on his two legs nervously, but then crumbling, and running back to where Sirius was, who in turn was watching the exchange with surprised interest.

Harry opened the box and found a set of loose diamond earrings sparkling back to her. Harry looked back up surprised only to find the nervous smile of James looking back at her, and she grinned.

_I love you too dad..._


	20. Chapter 19: Right and Wrong

Chapter 19 - Right and Wrong

_"It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." - Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore_

"The spell should not be coming from your mouth, the meaning of this class is to surprise the opponent by using a spell that they don't know you would cast. This form is called _non-verbal spells_. I want you to use a simple disarming charm to take out your opponent without them knowing what you are doing. Pair up." Harry jumped down onto the floor from her seat on the front desk. If she could teach the fifth years this form properly, then it would be a lot easier for them in their sixth year, when they were to do everything nonverbally.

"Do you not have a partner, Jones?" Harry looked down at the small girl peeking nervously form the back.

Heista squeaked, "I'm not very good at this form." She muttered nervously.

"You never know until you try, right?"

"I already did."

Harry signed, "Come on, try again, on me."

The quiet Hufflepuff stood up and raised her shaking hand, and her face took on a concentrated look. "Try again." Unfortunately, the part where she would actually be able to perform the charm never came, and Harry thought that it would be part of the humiliation that the girl got from the Slytherin boys in her year. At the end only a couple of students got the courage to say that they were able to perform the charm, but Harry took off about half knowing and proving that they just wanted the attention.

As the last class of the day filled out, Harry signed and fell down on one of the chairs and pulled out the essays to mark. Looking at the large pile she only wondered how she was going to sleep before one in the morning today. Finally finishing going through the first years parchments, she stood and streched. Looking down, she muttered and walked out heading to the great hall for dinner. She smiled back when Sirius waved, hoping that she wasn't at the head of one of their pranks this time. Looking down, she saw Lily looking down at her nervously, she seemed to be doing that to her and Dumbledore a lot after the break. Walking up to the high table she sat down beside Dumbledore and greeted the rest of the teachers.

Leaning to where Dumbledore ate, she asked, "Where is Hope today, didn't she take over the post of assistant grounds keeper yesterday?"

Dumbledore leaned back, "Hope, Lancelot, Gawain, Merlin and Guinevere are gone to check on the current status at Knockturn Alley."

Harry hooked an eyebrow, "And why didn't they tell me?"

Dumbledore took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Because of this. Hope said that you should stay, but I believe that if she doesn't return, you should go too."

Unfolding the parchment, Harry read:

_Potter,_

_Meet me at the entrance to Knockturn Alley at 8:00 am, we have much to discuss._

_Riddle_

"It's been a couple of hours, as you can tell. I think that you should check it over." Dumbledore started eating again.

"Right now?" Harry was still staring at the parchment, wondering what Riddle could have possibly wanted.

"Yes.

I believe that it is best if you go, as only you can handle such things as the Dark Lord form your future." Dumbledore looked up when a loud bang came form the Ravenclaw table.

Flitwick stood up, "I do believe that I told you to stop practicing such charms, Ms. Zeller." But his squeaky voice was dubbed out by the loud cheering that erupted form the Slytherins.

Harry signed, and got up. "I'll be going now." Stepping down form the Head table, she turned when Dumbledore told her to wait.

"God luck Harry." And passing her he went to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry walked down the middle aisle, and saw Lily looking at her oddly and then back to her plate, as if caught. Harry shook her head, wondering why her day was so odd. Walking down the grounds, she came to the gates and once crossing the barrier she apparited to Diagon Alley. Meeting a bustling crowd, she had to push though them and start down the intersection to Knockturn Alley. Looking around and being distracted, she did not notice the person edging on her. Only when the person pressed a ball into her hand that she whipped around…and disappeared form the alley.

Feeling the ground again, Harry immediately crouched, waiting for any sudden movement again.

"Hello, Potter."

Her emerald eyes came up to meet a set of perfect sea blue, and the rather smug face of Tom Riddle Jr. attached with it. "Long time to see; tea? It's Lipton."

"Er, no thanks. Where are they?" Harry looked around to see only the single table and two chairs the only things in the room, along with the black door of course.

"Right to the point, hmm? It should have been a tiring journey all the way form London to Devon. Portkeys always make you disoriented, I have noticed." He took a sip again.

"Where. Are. They." Harry hissed.

"They're not hurt, if that's what you mean."

"But-"

"They're fine, just confounded. Now on to business."

"I have no business with you."

"Yes you do. Only with you can I achieve what I really wanted to do."

"And that is…"

"Rid the world of magic."

Out of all the outlandish things that Harry expected Riddle to say, that wasn't even on the list. "What?"

"You heard what I said. Rid the people's right to use magic."

"What? Why?"

"You want a reason? Without magic we wouldn't be here right now, where we are do not belong. Without magic, we wouldn't fighting. Without magic, your godfather wouldn't be dead." That really hit a nerve in her. "Without magic, you parents would have lived." That really stared intriguing Harry. "Without magic, your younger sister would not have died." What? "Without magic, my father would not have left my mother."

Harry interrupted, "And without magic you would never have been born, same with me."

Riddle was looking at her as if he was saying: does-it-really-matter. "That is not the point, imagine how happy the world would be if there was no magic to fight over? Think Harry."

How affectionate, he called her by her first name. "We're not on a first name basis here Riddle. And without magic, how do you accept the wizarding world to live?"

"They have to adapt just like all the others without magic, besides they're starting to be lazy."

"Never thought you cared Riddle."

Her arrogance was going to get her, and as a light brightened, showing Hope strapped to a chair and a wand pointed to her neck. "We all must choose what's right, Harry, even me. No magic or she dies, by magic."


	21. Chapter 20: Specula

Chapter 20 - Specula

_"Where there's life, there's hope." - Cicero_

_"We all must choose what's right, Harry, even me. No magic or she dies, by magic _."

"This is ridiculous." Harry snapped back to Riddle.

"I knew that you would not agree with me, so I had to do what I must do," Riddle sipped his tea calmly, infuriating Harry even more. "You see, Hope is the first of your line, Harry. Hope is the first born."

"I knew that." Harry didn't understand though, Genevieve was also technically a first born in Harry's family tree.

"Yes, but what you did not know is that the Potter line has never had a daughter, and the line of Hope has never had a son," Riddle smirked, "Your mother was adopted, Harry. Your original magical line never had a squib, and so that makes you a pureblood."

"That still gives nothing to you." Harry did not want to go through a history lesson.

"Yes it does. You are a pureblood descended form the likes of the family of Arthur, which was split in two when Hope and Genevieve orphaned their children. During the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter the magical blood of Arthur, which was split in two, came back together. You, Harry are the elite of pure magic." The bastard sipped his tea again.

Harry's brow was knitted together, "How am I different?"

"People like me and Merlin, their bodies take the magic surrounding them and command it to take from of their desire when they send a spell. Arthur did not need the magic surrounding him, his magic came from within himself. He could use the energy of his soul, an unlimited source of energy, one that does not cause stress for the body or the mind. That is the height of magical poweress, the knowledge and skill that you contain." Hope had silently taken care of her business, but not without some struggle, bruises marred her arm.

"Out I see," Riddle stood up, the table, chairs and cup vanishing as he did so. "Took you a bit longer than I thought."

"Your wards slipped out of your grasp a bit sooner than you would've thought." Hope sneered, her hand coming up light particles coming together to form a ball of spinning energy in her palm.

"Nope, I just overestimated muggles. I'm sorry I'll make sure that such a thing will never happen again." Riddle walked around to circle both of them slowly.

"Never thought that you would give the muggles such importance, Riddle." Hope sneered as Harry said this.

"Their technological advancements are a true achievement. A simple EMP mine, which was all that it took to disable your magic, so simple and so effective." Riddle came to a stop to a hidden alleyway. "You know where to find me Potter."

After he apperated away, Harry turned on Hope, "What the hell is a EMP grenade?" Harry didn't want to sort out all the information in her mind; she was too tired to do so. They both started walking down the alley, and Hope suddenly turned down another small back alley.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse, disables all electronic equipment. Lancelot and Gawain had doubts that such a thing could work. After all, electricity is a form of energy, and so is magic. Therefore if you detonate an EMP grenade, theoretically, you would be able all wizards and witches form channeling the magic around them." Hope came to stop at a small door. "Gawain and Lancelot are in here, detained by some sort of muggle explosive device."

"So...what do we do?" Harry was hoping the idea of using magic to detonate the Claymores came to Hopes mind.

Hopes hand flashed to the door and a streak of stark red energy erupted from her arm, streaking towards the door. The magic hit and blew the door apart, but also detonated the Claymores and Harry and Hope were blown backwards by the sheer sonic power created by twenty Claymores turning to ash at the same time.

"Damn that hurt."

"Let's go in, " Hope shot up and sped into the door. The small room inside could only be considered as a storage cell. Gawain and Lancelot were lying in the corner, darts still protruding out of their spines as they laid face-down. Harry and Hope plucked them out, turning them over, Harry saw that Lancelot had a lot of cuts that were still bleeding, but were too small to consider that he had a lot of blood loss.

"We need to get them back to the manor; Genevieve will be able to patch them up." Hope held Gawain and Lancelot, while Harry still held Lancelot's back upright.

* * *

Appering at the manor, Harry and Hope both levitated the two men and took them to where they knew the mens bedrooms to be. Hope came to a sudden stop in front of Harry, causing the other girl to collide with the older one. "What was that for?" Harry got up and struck Hope with a sharp look, only to find that she was standing stock still looking forward. Harry followed her eyes and froze. There for all of their sore eyes to see, was a smirking Riddle standing over a unconcious Genevieve. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small muggle device, flipped the lid and hit the bright red button. A large boom could be heard as the ground shook, and Hopes magical grip on Gawain was lost and the man fell to the floor, moaning while his hand was crushed hitting the floor first.

"You..." Hope stared, into the deep sapphire eyes.

"Yes, me. I did tell Potter where to find me, no?" Riddle threw the electronic device down to the ground, and crushed it with his foot.

In less than a blink of an eye, Hope had sped forward, bringing her arm out to swipe Riddle with a forearm that was flaming in blue energy...only that such a thing did not come and she collided with the floor as Riddle stepped away for her to pass.

"Do you think that such low magical techniques would have worked when I detonated the EMP mine?" Riddle smirked. "Let me tell you, Potter what this little thing will do. It will discharge and the magical energy that surrounds will start to react by jumping around, aroused. The magic will become confused, confounded let's say, and a _normal_ wizard or witch will not be able to control the highly active energy around them, thus making them unable to cast magic for a certain amout of time. They will be come a _squib. _They will gain control again when magic will settle down from it's hyperactive avtivities." Riddle sneered as Hope groaned and tried to sit up. "None of your charms will work now, lady." He rounded up on Harry, "See how magic has degraded us, Potter. Your little friend can't even sit up because now all of her cushening charms don't work any more. We have become too dependent on magic, it has taken us to become it's slaves. We are _addicted_ to magic. This has to stop."

Hope had taken the time to sneak up on Riddle and grab his leg and give it a good yank. Riddle growled as he hit the floor, snapping back up to his feet, he looked viscously down at Hope, "Fool of a girl!" A ball of red energy gathered up in his hand, and he sent it down to Hope who had her eyes closed.

_Something _sparked up inside Harry and she threw her hand up, summoning the ball of energy and then throwing it back at Riddle.

"So, the Griffindor bites. Now, why don't we play follow the leader for a while?" Riddle burst into particles of energy, which soon disapated.

Harry consentrated on the four bodies laying around her, and dissappeared only to reappear again in the hospital wing of Hogwars. "Promphey! These patients need your immediate attention, NOW!" Harry then disappeared again to go the grounds.

Riddle was dueling Dumbledore, or rather it looked like Riddle was _humiliating_ Dumbledore. Whenever Dubledore tried to send a spell, Riddle simply took his hand to slap it away.

"That's enough, Dumbledore, my adversary is here." The old man's eyes searched the grounds to land on Harry, and he nodded, backing away.

The students looked shocked, the beacon of the wizarding world was backing away from a duel. Harry looked at Riddle and felt anger, more anger than she thought she could have handled.

Harry flew at Riddle, Excalibur outstreched. The snow blowing away to make room for her. Reaching Riddle, Harry struck down and met the Dark Blade.

Spinning back, she saw Riddle throw a pulsating ball of red light at her. Landing and bringing her arm in front, she waited for the impact.

_BOOM!_

The ball of energy hitting her shield, sent waves of magic back to the spectators, which resulting in the students being blown off of their feet. Harry staggered, but held her own.

Right after, Harry launched her own attack. Jumping into the air, she floated and brought her fist up sharply. The ground shook and Riddle lost his balance as the earth split below Harry.

Soon after, Harry sped down the ground and brought Excalibur down to meet the black steel again, and she shrunk the form of Riddle down a crouch.

Riddle threw her off and sent a beam of light in her direction, Harry dodged it, but could not dodge his swipe of the blade. Bringing the sharp steel of Excalibur up she blocked the blow.

_Parry._

_Block._

_Slash._

_Crouch, slash, jump._

_Land behind Riddle and bring the blade down into his back._

Riddle hissed in pain, and sped away. Spinning towards her, "So you have learned a few tricks. Impressive"

"Yes, very impressive." Tired but still Harry slashed up and brought her hand to meet Riddle's eyes.

_Emerald Lighting_ came up and struck Riddle's body. The creature in front of her game a inhuman shrill as he withered afloat in pain. She could see his body swapping apperances, and for a momeny Harry saw something that even for her was a very sore sight. She wanted to retch in its ugliness.

But she had to let go; but she wasn't done. Bringing down Excalibur to the ground, a large flame of ruby came to meet Riddle and his eyes widened in suprise as he was blown off his feet to be rocketed in to the sky above, never to meet the ground of the past again.

Harry sagged and collapesd from the physical strain on her, brought her eyes to meet the rushed ones of the Headmaster. She collapsed into her blissful state of unconciousness.

Harry got up to meet the sparkling blue eyes of her guardian again.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

_"Reality is merely an illusion, abeit a very persistent one." - Albert Einstein_

_Harry got up to meet the sparkling blue eyes of her guardian again._

* * *

**Hogwarts December 18, 1977**

"I cannot stress how important it is that what we are about to talk whithin these wall is not to leave it." Dumbledore looked his very most menacing while striking ice into the eyes of the students before him. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, headmaster."

"Yes, professor."

The chorus stopped and continued to fidget under the old man's scrunity.

"Good. Now as some of you may have quite visually figured, Professor Potter does have some unusual _talents_, per se. Let me inform you also that the man she was dealing with is Lord Voldemort." The students flinched from hearing the name. But the look of worry in their faces caused the Headmaster to continue, "Do be assured that the Dark Lord will not come back to haunt you. At least not during this time, and certainly not looking as he did."

Lily decided that it was time to make her voice known, "How did he overpower you?"

Dumbledore signed, "Because for the simple fact that he if from the future, which also comes to prove my last two statements."

Sirius decided to annoy Flawkes even more by asking more questions, "Then what about Harry?"

"Ms. Potter is also from the future. By banishing Voldemort from Hogwarts, she sent him back to the time line that he belonged to." The Headmaster started to stroke the regal bird, who was looking at Peter Pettigrew very intently, "And if my suspicions are correct, Professor Potter will also be back to the time she belonged in, since it was the Dark Lord who sent her here in the first place, and therefore she is bonded to whereever in time he left to."

"So why didn't You-Know-Who go to the future? He could have seen what will happen to him, right?" Remus laid back into his chair in thought.

"Yes he could." Dumbledore's twinkle returned, "But do you really want to know your future? What if you went two years into the future only to find your house chosen to have the Dark Mark cast on top of? What if you came into the future only to know that you have been killed by the most feared Dark Lord in a century? Your spouse and child ruthlessly murdered in cold blood." Dumbledore looked sharply at Lily and James, who never got the point of the stare, "For the case of Lord Voldemort, what if you looked into your future only to see your end, the very thing you wanted to detour you entire life? The future holds many hopes and fears."

"But can't that be impossible? The future isn't determined, is it?" Heista, one of Lily's good study partners drew her eyes to Lily's in question.

Lily just shrugged.

"Time is the most fancinating studies to be carried out by human beings. The future is very much determined, Ms. Jones. A certain timeline of events must and _will _occur in our world, nothing can change that." Dumbledore walked back behind his desk and sat in his large ornage, red cushined chair, "Time is a straight line that can loop back and return to the exact same place without leaving a trace of change." Dumbledore waved his hand and orange flames erupted in the side fireplace, "Very facinating, time. Let's take an example of Ms. Potter herself. She was only able to come back to this time, because her parents married, had children, and Harry met Lord Voldemort, which resulted her in coming here and uniting her parents, which led to her parents getting married, which resluted in..." An old smile grew on his old features, "I believe you understand."

Minerva came into the room, "Albus, the students need to their dinner, the time's almost over."

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

"Goodbye, sir."

Minerva closed the door as the students left, and turned on the Headmaster, "You know more than you are letting on, again."

"My _own_ mistake, I'm sure." Dumbledore twinkled at the pun.

Minerva signed; to come into Albus's room, only to contemplate his sanity again.

* * *

James waited until all of the people had retired to their yearly rooms, so seek out Lily. He caught her, packing her bags up to retire also. He took a deep breath, and then walked up to her, "L-Lily, do you want to go out to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He winced, looking down.

Lily looked deeply at the boy before her. _Give him a chance, Lily, you never know what's lurking around the corner. Catch the ball before it hits the ground, out of your grasp._ Harry's words echoed in her mind. Lily smiled a small smile, "As friends?"

"If you want to."

"No, why don't we skip that part." Lily flashed a beam at James and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

James was sill standing in shock, contemplating what Evans had just said. "SIRIUS!"

Lily laughed outright when she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Headquarters of the Order of the Light, December 18, 1996**

"We can only hope that Harry will not do something stupid." Gawian frowned.

"But I can acutely remember that Harry left this same day." Dumbledore shook his head in confusion.

"Maybe Riddle took a slight detour?" Lancelot squinted at the magical sensors, made especially for Harry.

Moody snorted, "The Lord Voldemort I know does not take detours."

"This is not the Lord Voldemort you knew." Hope shook her head, lying down on the couch.

"Find anything?" The Weasly twins flanked Hermione.

"No we have not, Ms. Granger. Harry Potter is now offically-what do the muggles call it?-Missing In Action." Remus stood up and stretched.

Hermione and the rest of the crowd behind her just nodded.

_Where in between the worlds was Harry?_

* * *

_"What am I to do know?" Harry groaned and sat up._

Atomos was furious, "You should not let your emotions take control of you! What a wizard feels should be what they feel only, don't let your enemy cause you even more stress."

"But it drove him away." Harry pointed out.

"The emotional stress almost killed you form your exess use of magic. Unfortunately Excalibur only gives you knowledge, not maturity." He struck his forehead in annoyance.

"Why are you acting different?" Harry frowned.

"Because I realized that, because of you, I will have to enter the war." His eyes looked far away into the distance.

Harry's eyes widened, "But you are a spirit! What can you do to help us?"

Blue eyes came down to meet emerald, "Because I an not only your guardian, I am myself the first and only student of the Sorcer Merlin. I am King Arthur."

Harry took a step back, "B-But..." She shook her head, "This belongs to you, then." Harry unhooked Excaliburs hilt form her belt, "You are the heir of Excalibur, not me."

"Yes, unfortunate for me, but I am." Arthur unseathed and inspected the sword, "I am the maker of Excalibur. My destiny made it. You must forge your own."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So what now?"

"Now you must take a small detour, while I return to my home." King Arthur showed her his youthful form again.

Harry closed her eyes and let her body fall into the blue depths, all in instinct created by Arthur.


End file.
